Angel High School : l'Académie Céleste
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Que font les anges lorsqu'ils abordent l'adolescence ? Ils suivent des cours, disent du mal de leurs professeurs, s'intéressent aux histoires d'amour des autres et vont boire un coup ensemble. A présent une fic à plusieurs chapitres, mais parution irrégulière. Vous êtes prévenus.
1. Chapter 1

**Angel High School : l'Académie Céleste**

Pour marquer la fin du cours, un bourdonnement envahit l'amphithéâtre. Le son n'était pas très fort, mais il résonnait dans la grâce des élèves et du professeur, ce qui rendait le signal impossible à ignorer.

Métatron poussa un soupir tandis que la flopée d'anges nouvellement matures commençait à ranger ses affaires et à faire du bruit.

« Demain, interrogation orale sur le Bannissement des Léviathans ! » lança-t-il assez bruyamment pour se faire entendre avant de quitter la salle, ignorant les cris de protestation qui suivirent presque immédiatement sa déclaration.

Comme d'habitude, il faisait beau à l'extérieur, un fait que les étudiants du Scribe divin ne manquaient jamais d'apprécier à sa juste valeur, vu qu'ils passaient environ quatre heures à rêver de se trouver dehors plutôt qu'à écouter déblatérer leur professeur.

« Ouf ! » souffla une jeune fille avec une tresse blond clair qui lui tombait jusqu'aux chevilles. « Débarrassée de ce pervers jusqu'à demain ! »

« Tu ne trouves pas que tu exagères ? » protesta le garçon qui l'accompagnait, « Je veux dire, pervers, c'est quand même un peu fort… »

« Pardon ! » s'écria la blonde. « Quand quelqu'un lorgne mes seins au lieu de me regarder dans les yeux en me parlant, je dis que c'est un pervers ! »

« Personnellement » intervint la fille brune à côté d'eux, et qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau au garçon, « je trouve que tes critiques sont tout de même légèrement imméritées, Rachel. »

La jeune fille blonde – Rachel – roula des yeux.

« Oh, ne joue pas la sainte-nitouche, Naomi » grogna-t-elle. « Toi non plus, tu ne peux pas le sacquer, tu me l'as dit toi-même ! »

Si la grâce d'un ange avait pu rougir, celle de Naomi aurait tourné à l'écarlate.

« C'est simplement qu'il a une façon _très _déplaisante d'évoquer les différentes factions politiques et leurs interactions communes » protesta-elle faiblement.

Le garçon se cacha la bouche avec une main pour dissimuler son sourire.

« Ma sœur la diplomate » commenta-il avec un soupçon de moquerie.

Naomi lui lança un regard aigu. Les ailes gris-noir d'Ion s'agitèrent – la façon angélique de hausser les épaules.

« Tu sais » dit-il d'un ton conciliant, « tu peux dire tout haut que tu ne l'aimes pas. De toute façon, Métatron n'est pas franchement populaire. Même Zacharie le méprise, tiens. »

« Zach la carie méprise tout le monde » rappela Rachel.

Embarrassé, Ion toussota et chercha un autre argument. Il fut sauvé in extremis par l'arrivée d'une fille aux ailes d'un rouge superbe, qui semblait passablement échevelée.

« Encore Uriel ? » interrogea Naomi d'un ton compatissant.

« Ça ne s'arrange pas, son obsession » gémit Anaël en passant une main dans ses longues boucles blond vénitien. « J'ai l'impression de passer mes journées à l'esquiver… J'espère que je n'ai rien interrompu d'intéressant ? »

« On était juste en train de casser du sucre sur le dos de Métatron, ou comme préfère l'appeler Rachel, sur le dos de Métapervers » avoua Ion.

Les ailes d'Anaël frémirent.

« Personnellement, il ne me dérange pas » fit-elle, presque comme si elle s'excusait. « Au moins, il oblige Uriel à travailler au lieu de me reluquer. »

« Ah, c'est sûr que là, je ne peux rien objecter » grommela Rachel.

« Vous savez » lâcha abruptement Ion, « Uriel est venu me demander des conseils pour séduire notre Anna. »

La surnommée Anna s'étrangla tandis que Rachel et Naomi fixaient sur l'adolescent des regards stupéfaits.

« A toi ? » s'écria Naomi – abandonnant sa diplomatie légendaire. « Mais qu'est-ce que tu peux bien connaître à la séduction ! Tu es un eunuque ! »

« Peut-être, mais j'ai une jumelle » susurra Ion. « Donc je pense m'y connaître en matière de filles, si on considère Naomi comme une entité sexuée et pas comme un parfait robot. »

En guise de réponse, sa jumelle lui donna un coup sur la tête avec une de ses ailes.

« Espèce d'immonde salaud » dit-elle avec affection.

« Et tu lui as dit quoi ? » interrogea Anaël, frémissante d'horreur.

« Je lui ai dit de te laisser tranquille. Les filles adorent les garçons qui se la jouent distant » affirma Ion, « ce qui fait qu'elles ne remarquent pas le pauvre type qui se traîne à leurs pieds en attendant qu'elles lui adressent la parole. »

« C'est bien vrai » commenta Rachel. « Regarde donc Bethel, avec Inias qui lui court après depuis un siècle et demi, mais le seul qu'elle ait à la bouche, c'est Virgile. Non mais vraiment, _Virgile _! Vous vous imaginez ? »

« Tous les goûts sont dans la nature » répliqua Naomi.

« Ça n'empêche, même le mauvais goût devrait avoir ses limites » grinça la blonde.

« Qui veut un café ? » demanda Anaël. « Pour réviser ses cours, je connais une méthode parfaite. S'installer dans l'herbe avec quelque chose à boire sous la main, vous m'en direz des nouvelles. »

« Parce que tu bois du café avec un temps pareil ? » s'étonna Naomi en considérant le soleil radieux – plutôt un temps à boire du jus de fruits glacé.

« J'ai des envies, c'est tout » se défendit Anaël. « Alors, qui est tenté ? »

Rachel fit la moue.

« J'ai promis à Gail d'aller l'accompagner postuler chez les Cupidons… Elle est vraiment intéressée, mais morte de trouille, il faut bien que quelqu'un soit là pour qu'elle ne décide pas de se rétracter au dernier moment. »

« C'est vrai qu'elle ferait un parfait Cupidon » approuva Naomi – honnêtement, pouvait-on faire un autre métier quand on avait des ailes _roses _?

« A plus tard, alors » lança Rachel avant de s'éloigner, sa grâce scintillant brièvement.

Restés ensemble, le reste du groupe prit sa décision.

« Nous allons vérifier si ta méthode de révision est aussi efficace que tu le prétends » déclara Naomi. « Mais je ne prendrai _pas _de café avec cette chaleur. »

« Du jus de cola, ça te conviendrait mieux ? » suggéra Anaël.

La jeune fille brune se donna le temps de la réflexion.

« Une boisson sucrée, pas du tout recommandée par la diététique, et qui fait grossir… Je marche. »

Ion ne put s'empêcher de sourire en entendant la réponse de sa jumelle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Un soir de bal**

« C'est bon ? » lança Ion un brin agacé en direction de la porte de la salle de bains – pourquoi les filles avaient-elles autant besoin de traîner là-dedans ?

« Je ne mets tout de même pas _si _longtemps ! » riposta Naomi à travers le panneau de bois blanc.

« Non, on va juste arriver à la soirée avec _quinze _minutes de retard » grinça son jumeau. « Et quand je penses que _tu _m'as bassiné pour qu'on y aille ! »

« Si je te laissais n'en faire qu'à ta tête, on ne te verrais qu'une fois tous les cinq siècles ! » s'écria la jeune fille avant d'ouvrir la porte de la salle de bains.

La remarque cinglante que préparait le garçon mourut sur ses lèvres à la vue de sa sœur. Naomi portait une robe bustier gris perle qui moulait sa silhouette et tombait jusqu'à ses pieds, et elle s'était fait un chignon bas sur la nuque, ce qui la changeait de sa tresse habituelle. Elle s'était en outre un peu maquillée et arborait un bracelet incrusté de saphirs bruts assortis à la couleur de ses yeux.

Sentant le regard de son jumeau sur elle, Naomi se sentit rougir.

« Je n'ai pas l'air trop… aguicheuse ? » interrogea-t-elle, les joues roses.

« Je crois qu'en fait, c'est moi qui vais te faire honte » lâcha Ion.

« Mais pas du tout ! » se récria Naomi. « Je suis sûre que je vais devoir empêcher des hordes d'admiratrices de te dévorer tout cru ! »

Ion rentra la tête dans les épaules et tira nerveusement sur son nœud papillon.

« Tu crois ? » fit-il timidement.

« Ecoute » déclara Naomi, « tu es mon jumeau, donc presque mon portrait craché, donc tu auras du succès. Si tu savais le nombre d'anges des deux sexes qui me tournent autour… »

Le malheureux garçon crut qu'il allait tourner de l'œil.

« Comment ça des _deux sexes _? » s'écria-t-il.

« Mince, il faut qu'on y aille ! » s'affola la jeune fille.

Sur ce, elle s'empara du bras de son frère et le traîna dehors.

**(****)**

Le bal se déroulait en plein air, sous les étoiles. Pour l'occasion, le ciel resplendissait de tous ses feux. Quand à la _piste de danse_, il s'agissait d'un immense carré délimité par quatre piliers en bois blanc, reliés entre eux par des guirlandes de lanternes multicolores.

Lorsque les jumeaux arrivèrent, il devait bien y avoir une cinquantaine d'étudiants sur les liants, tous en tenue de soirée. Ion commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise. Pourquoi avait-il laissé sa sœur le persuader de venir ?

« Et voilà les plus beaux ! » lança Rachel en s'avançant vers eux.

Elle aussi s'était mise sur son trente-et-un. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient ramenés en queue de cheval au sommet de son crâne, retombant en une pluie de boucles sur ses épaules. Elle portait une robe d'un blanc pailleté colorée par la lumière des lanternes, et un tour-de-cou en diamants et perles. Et au grand désarroi de Ion, elle était vraiment _très_ séduisante.

« Naomi, oh Père, mais tu es resplendissante ! » commenta Rachel avant de détailler le jeune homme accompagnant sa sœur. « Et toi… Ion, tu me surprends, je dois dire. »

« Tu ne pensais pas que je pouvais sembler attirant ? » fit lugubrement le jeune homme.

« Non, en fait, je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais… » avoua la blonde. « Mince, maintenant je vais devoir prêter mon vernis spécial à Jophiel. »

« Parce qu'elle a parié qu'il viendrait ? » interrogea Naomi, l'air innocent.

« En fait, elle a parié que non seulement, tu amènerais ton frère, mais qu'en plus elle danserait avec lui » souffla Rachel sur le ton de la confidence.

Ion se sentit rougir. Jophiel… L'image d'une fille aux cheveux presque blancs, aux yeux jade et au sourire rayonnant flotta dans son esprit. Lorsqu'il revint dans le même plan de réalité que ceux qui l'entouraient, il se rendit compte que Rachel le regardait avec un sourire malicieux.

« Je crois que Jo est partie au bar » déclara-t-elle avec une candeur perfide. « Tu la reconnaîtras facilement, elle a mis une robe de la même couleur que ses yeux… »

« Et bien, faut-il que je te pousses ? » demanda Naomi en jetant un regard réprobateur à son jumeau.

« Je ne vois du tout où vous voulez en venir » bafouilla le jeune homme, s'efforçant de se draper dans sa dignité avant de disparaître dans la foule.

Les deux jeunes filles échangèrent un coup d'œil.

« En direction du bar » commenta Rachel, souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.

Naomi leva les yeux au ciel en poussant un soupir.

« Si tu savais, c'est qu'il commençait à m'inquiéter ! » lança-t-elle. « Je crois que quand on en vient à Ion, on touche le sommet de l'impopularité. »

« Laisse-moi te désavouer sur ce point » protesta Rachel. « Regarde un peu à gauche, près du pilier avec la lanterne rouge dessus… »

Naomi regarda dans la direction indiquée et crut qu'elle allait s'étrangler.

« Oh, oh _Père _! » hoqueta-t-elle en saisissant le bras de Rachel. « Dis-moi que c'est un rêve ! »

« Si c'est un rêve, nous partageons le même » lâcha Rachel hilare.

La mine _absolument _grincheuse et dégoûtée, Zacharie et Virgile étaient en train de danser ensemble – personne d'autre n'ayant accepté de danser avec l'un d'entre eux.

« Par pitié » souffla Naomi, « dis-moi que l'orchestre va passer un slow. »

Les yeux de Rachel étincelèrent d'une lueur positivement _démoniaque_.

« Je crois qu'on peut arranger ça… »

**(****)**

Adossée à un pilier, Anaël poussa un soupir. Rien à faire, elle s'ennuyait. Et pourtant, elle devait admettre que la soirée avait tout pour lui plaire : des cocktails, de la musique, et toute une flopée de garçons si elle voulait danser. Et malgré tout, la soirée ne durait depuis même pas une demi-heure qu'elle voulait déjà repartir.

Un toussotement se fit entendre devant elle. Anaël ouvrit les yeux… et lutta pour ne pas les refermer immédiatement.

Uriel lui faisait face, dardant sur elle un regard implorant. Ces derniers temps, il avait arrêté de la harceler continuellement et se contentait de la suivre partout, tout en lui faisant des yeux de chien trempé. Tout aussi pénible, mais dans un autre registre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » lâcha-t-elle un peu plus agressivement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Le garçon rougit.

« Et bien, je me demandais… Pour la prochaine danse… Si tu veux bien… »

Avec son air de chaton abandonné sous l'averse, il était bizarrement attendrissant. _Oh, allez, ma grande. Tu es sensée être un ange, fais donc ta bonne action de la journée_.

« Rien qu'une danse » déclara-t-elle en agitant un index impératif. « Et après, tu me laisses tranquille. »

Un sourire rayonnant aux lèvres, Uriel acquiesça. Anaël se sentit tout à coup un pincement de remords.

**(****)**

Distraitement, Naomi trempa les lèvres dans son pina colada. Après trois danses avec trois parfaits adolescents (bêtes et boutonneux), elle estimait bien avoir le droit à un peu de réconfort.

« Il n'y a pas beaucoup de gens qui boivent ça » glissa une voix à sa gauche.

Naomi se tourna, faisant face à celui qui venait de lui adresser la parole. Des cheveux bruns frisés, des yeux argentés, plus grand qu'elle… Et pas la moindre trace d'acné. En résumé, un garçon intéressant.

« J'aime assez faire ce qui est inhabituel » déclara-t-elle, dirigeant ses yeux lapis-lazuli sur son interlocuteur.

Le jeune homme sourit.

« Ça peut se comprendre. Tu ne m'as pas l'air d'être quelqu'un de très ordinaire, je me trompe ? »

Il avait _vraiment _une bouche sublime… Naomi sentit son rythme cardiaque accélérer imperceptiblement. _Du calme, ma fille_.

« Cela dépend… si tu veux me complimenter ou m'insulter » lança-t-elle.

Il continua à sourire.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais, tu n'es pas comme les autres. Si tu étais une fille ordinaire, tu te serais mis à minauder _oh vraiment _en tortillant du croupion. »

Cette fois, Naomi sentit nettement ses joues chauffer.

« Et bien, je ne suis pas une fille ordinaire » lâcha-t-elle avec un brin de raideur.

« Tu es tout le contraire de ça » fit le jeune homme. « Je te trouve l'air d'une fille _intéressante_. »

Naomi déglutit et porta de nouveau son verre à ses lèvres. Le garçon lui tendit la main.

« Que dirais-tu si je te proposais de danser avec moi ? » interrogea-t-il.

« Que je ne danse pas avec des inconnus » répliqua la jeune fille.

Les yeux argentés scintillèrent d'amusement.

« Dans ce cas… Moi, c'est Nathaniel. »

La main de la jeune fille glissa dans celle du garçon.

« Moi, c'est Naomi. »

**(****)**

Gail s'était esquivée dans un coin tranquille histoire de vérifier que ses barrettes en strass et citrine n'avaient pas trop glissé lorsqu'elle aperçut Ion, l'air sombre, immobile près du bar.

« Et ben, quelqu'un prépare la soupe à la grimace, ce soir » commenta-elle en se plaçant à côté de lui.

« Il danse la _valse_ avec ma _jumelle_ » feula Ion, définitivement bouleversé.

Ah… C'était donc ça, se dit Gail en voyant Naomi virevolter avec un garçon plutôt pas mal roulé. Le syndrome du frère protecteur.

« Laisse-la vivre sa vie » conseilla l'adolescente en s'emparant d'un verre rempli d'un truc bleu qui sentait la réglisse. « Nao est une grande fille, maintenant. »

Les yeux du garçon s'étrécirent et une aura meurtrière flamboya dans sa grâce.

« Si jamais elle revient en pleurs, il aura besoin d'un dentier de toute urgence, ce bellâtre » gronda-t-il.

Gail le fixa avec admiration.

« Mais tu sais que t'es beau quand tu t'inquiètes pour elle… » roucoula l'aspirante Cupidon. « Au fait, tu n'as pas de partenaire ? »

Ion baissa les yeux.

« Jophiel avait un couvre-feu » avoua-t-il.

Gail lui adressa un sourire éblouissant.

« Moi non plus, je n'ai personne avec qui danser. On règle ça, tous les deux ? »

Le garçon rougit.

**(****)**

Nathaniel avait fini par entraîner Naomi à l'écart de la piste de danse, dans un endroit où ils pouvaient mieux regarder les étoiles.

« Tu sais » dit le garçon, « mon gardien prétends qu'un jour il y aura autant d'êtres intelligents que d'étoiles dans le ciel. »

« Pas uniquement des anges ? » releva la jeune fille.

« Ce sont ses mots exacts. _Des êtres intelligents_. Donc pas obligatoirement notre simple espèce. Tu en penses quoi ? »

Naomi se sentit frissonner. Pour l'instant, elle n'avait pu pénétrer dans le bureau de Michel – l'un des centres de l'activité politique – que trois fois, mais à chaque fois, elle avait pu percevoir une tension prononcée dans les rangs des Séraphins et des Trônes, sans parler des Archanges. Le _Grand Projet_. La nouvelle race. Peut-être encore plus puissante que les Agents du Seigneur…

« Je pense qu'il a raison » avoua-t-elle.

Nathaniel observa pensivement le ciel nocturne.

« On verra bien. Après tout… Nous avons tout le temps devant nous. »

« En parlant de temps » glissa Naomi, « nous devrions retourner près des autres. Ça fait plus de trois quarts d'heure que nous sommes là, maintenant. »

Le garçon la considéra avec étonnement.

« Je n'avais pas remarqué que le temps passait… » fit-il, presque comme pour s'excuser.

« Moi non plus, je ne me suis pas ennuyée » répondit Naomi.

Les deux adolescents se regardèrent quelques instants sans rien dire. Naomi sentait le sang pulser doucement dans ses oreilles et sa grâce palpiter.

Elle se haussa très légèrement sur la pointe des pieds lorsque Nathaniel se pencha pour l'embrasser.

Il avait un goût de pêche et de champagne. Ce n'était pas un baiser passionné. Mais c'était doux. C'était _chaud_.

Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, leurs deux grâces pétillaient et ils rougissaient tous les deux.

« Je crois que je vais te ramener » dit doucement Nathaniel.

Un léger vertige dans le cœur, Naomi lui prit la main pour revenir vers la fête.

**Etant donné que c'est en partie ta faute si je continue cette histoire, Jana Helen Laivel, ce chapitre est pour toi.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Une sortie ensemble**

« C'est tout de même incroyable » commenta Rachel. « Tu l'aurais cru, toi, que les tatouages deviendraient aussi populaires ? »

Naomi leva le nez de son livre.

« Et bien… » fit-elle, l'air pincé. « Il y a cent cinquante ans, je n'aurais pas cru que Gail me demanderait si Michel en avait un. »

Ion s'étrangla.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? » interrogea le garçon dès qu'il eut repris contenance.

« Que c'était un Léviathan avec une épée dans la gorge » lâcha Naomi en reprenant sa lecture. « Sur la poitrine. »

« C'est vrai ? » demanda Rachel, émoustillée.

Ion fixa la blonde d'un air scandalisé.

« Tu ne crois quand même pas qu'elle a vu _Michel _torse nu ! » s'insurgea-t-il.

Zut, se dit Rachel. Enfin, vérifié ou pas, elle pouvait tout de même faire courir le bruit. Sauf que Gail s'en serait chargée avant elle. Oh, la tête que ferait Michel.

« Je pourrais, oui » commenta distraitement la brune.

Les anges ne pouvaient pas avoir de rupture d'anévrisme, mais à voir son expression, Ion semblait vouloir aller contre les lois de la Nature.

« Tu plaisantes ! » s'écria Anaël, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

« Absolument pas » rétorqua Naomi. « Tous les jours, il va se doucher à vingt heures. Je n'aurais qu'à prétendre que je me suis trompée de porte, et voilà. »

Tout en éventant Ion, Rachel se surprit à fantasmer. Michel devait avoir de ces abdos…

« Tu n'oserais pas » déclara Anaël, d'un ton à la fois horrifié et admiratif.

Les yeux lapis-lazuli de Naomi flamboyèrent.

« C'est un défi ? »

Les deux filles se regardèrent en anges de faïence pendant une demi-minute.

« Tu ramènes sa serviette » finit par lâcher Anaël. « Sinon, tu ne mettras que du rose pendant tout le reste du mois. »

« Et si je ramène la serviette » rétorqua Naomi, « tu acceptes un rendez-vous avec Uriel. »

L'ange aux ailes rouges adressa à sa vis-à-vis un sourire d'une blancheur aveuglante.

« Alors, on est d'accord. »

Ion fixa sa jumelle d'un air traumatisé. Celle-ci lui tapota gentiment la tête.

« Tu sais pourtant que j'ai une vie intime comme tout le monde » fit-elle, presque comme si elle s'excusait.

« Je préfère croire que tu n'en as pas » gémit le malheureux garçon.

Se représenter sa propre jumelle, sa grâce et ses ailes (sa chair et son sang, dirait un humain), en train d'espionner un Archange qui se lavait… c'était au-dessus de ses forces.

**(****)**

Deux jours après, les témoins du pari moins la brune sœur d'Ion s'étaient tous rassemblés sous un arbre, histoire de siroter un peu de soda, lorsque Naomi arriva.

Rien qu'à voir son petit sourire, Ion sentit ses plumes se hérisser. Elle s'assit en tailleur, attira son sac sur ses genoux, et en sortit un drap blanc, fin, mais visiblement fait pour s'essuyer.

Rachel émit un sifflement appréciateur devant la qualité de l'étoffe. Naomi fixa son regard sur Anaël qui se décomposait à vue d'œil.

« Je crois qu'Uriel est sous le chêne à dix mètres de là » susurra la brune.

La mine aussi lugubre que si elle assistait à son propre enterrement, l'ange aux ailes rouges se leva et se dirigea vers l'arbre en question, auquel était appuyée une silhouette solitaire.

Le petit groupe ne put entendre ce qu'elle dit, mais le glapissement d'extase poussé par Uriel fut _tout à fait _audible.

« La pauvre » s'apitoya Ion. « Elle qui ne peut pas le voir en peinture… »

« Toute décision a des conséquences » rappela Naomi. « Josué nous le répète continuellement, tu t'en souviens ? »

Sur ce, la brune se rendit compte que Rachel l'observait avec un air de faucon qui va fondre sur sa proie.

« Quoi ? » interrogea-t-elle.

« Tu as vu Michel » lâcha la blonde. « Sous sa _douche_. »

Naomi sentit sa grâce commencer à palpiter tandis que le sang lui montait aux joues.

« Et oui… » avoua-t-elle modestement. « Père me pardonne, je suis incapable de m'en repentir, et je ne m'en repentirai jamais. »

Rachel laissa échapper un petit cri.

« Il est _aussi _bien fait ? » s'écria-t-elle.

« Ah ! Si tu avais vu ces muscles ! » répondit Naomi qui se sentait des pétillements dans la grâce rien qu'à se rappeler la vue.

Complètement effaré, Ion se boucha les oreilles.

**(****)**

Un pari restait un pari, et Anaël n'avait jamais manqué à un de ses engagements.

Cela dit, la perspective de passer le soirée avec son harceleur exclusif lui donnait envie de foutre en l'air sa réputation d'ange qui tenait toujours ses promesses. Il y avait des choses qui dépassaient les limites de la bienséance, tout de même !

Lorsqu'elle vit arriver Uriel tout sourire, elle éprouva l'envie de s'enfuir en courant. Au lieu de quoi, elle resta bien tranquillement à sa place, tout en s'efforçant de réprimant la grimace de dégoût qui lui montait aux lèvres.

« Salut » fit Uriel sans cesser de sourire.

« Salut » s'obligea-t-elle à répondre.

Il y eut un silence.

« Bon » finit par lâcher Anaël. « Tu as prévu quelque chose de particulier ? »

« Ça oui » déclara le garçon. « Et c'est exactement la bonne heure. Tu viens ? »

Il lui tendit la main. Après un instant d'hésitation, elle la prit.

Lorsqu'elle eut surmonté la légère nausée que lui procurait toujours la téléportation, elle se rendit compte qu'Uriel les avait transportés sur Terre. Plus précisément, dans une région du monde qui allait devenir la France.

La forêt qui les entourait était inondée de flaques lumineuses, créant un clair-obscur en plein jour. D'un geste, le garçon fit signe à la jeune fille de s'asseoir dans l'herbe, en face d'un tronc tombé à terre.

« Et maintenant » souffla-t-il une fois qu'ils furent installés, « il ne faut pas faire de bruit. Ils pourraient fuir, sinon. »

Qui ça, _ils _? Anaël sentait sa curiosité monter. Néanmoins, elle se tut. A côté d'elle, elle sentait la grâce d'Uriel pulser doucement, attendant visiblement de voir comment elle réagirait devant la surprise qu'il avait préparée.

Cinq minutes puis dix passèrent. Anaël sentait ses genoux s'engourdir. Ce fut au moment où elle envisageait sérieusement d'étendre les jambes qu'une petite boule de fourrure fit son apparition sur le tronc.

L'ange en oublia instantanément ses crampes.

Un _oh _de ravissement lui échappa lorsqu'elle vit un, deux, six minuscules tamias rejoindre leur mère sur le tronc.

La grâce d'Uriel fredonnait de contentement.

« Ils sont beaux, non ? » glissa-t-il dans l'oreille d'Anaël.

« Ils sont superbes » répondit la jeune fille en plein attendrissement.

Les tamias dressèrent les oreilles lorsqu'elle les invita mentalement à s'approcher. Les perles noires qui leur servaient d'yeux examinèrent les deux anges, puis les minuscules bêtes se décidèrent à se dandiner vers Anaël, trois d'entre eux ayant même l'audace de monter sur ses genoux.

Anaël fronça les sourcils en observant les tamias.

« Je croyais que cette souche-là ne vivait qu'en Sibérie » déclara-t-elle en suivant du doigt une des rayures blanches sur le dos d'un des petits écureuils.

Uriel dirigea à son tour son attention sur le minuscule animal qui se délectait avec bonheur de la caresse d'Anaël.

« L'espèce a dû se déplacer… Mais après tout, où est le mal ? » fit-il avec légèreté. « Ce ne sont que des tamias. »

L'ange aux ailes rouges dévisagea son vis-à-vis.

« Ce n'est pas leur place » objecta-elle.

« Peut-être, mais ils y sont quand même » répliqua Uriel en tendant la main pour caresser à son tour la petite boule de fourrure rousse et grise.

Anaël resta pensive. Bizarrement, elle trouvait Uriel moins insupportable que d'habitude.

« Comment tu les as trouvés ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Pendant que je faisais une randonnée ici » répondit l'ange aux ailes vert et or. « Je viens souvent sur Terre. Tu ne trouves pas que c'est une planète intéressante ? »

« Si… » reconnut la jeune fille. « Dès qu'on croit en avoir tout vu, on découvre quelque chose de nouveau. »

« Aussi » admit le garçon. « Mais dans l'ensemble, tu ne juges pas que c'est l'endroit dans l'Univers qui reflète le mieux le travail d'artiste de Père ? »

Anaël écarquilla les yeux. Elle détourna un bref instant les yeux.

Les feuilles d'arbre, quasi phosphorescentes en raison de la lumière qui les traversait, laissaient entrevoir un morceau de ciel d'un bleu intense. Sous ses doigts, elle pouvait sentir la douceur du pelage du tamia, sentir son cœur bourdonner dans sa cage thoracique si délicate, sentir sa chaleur vitale.

Elle regarda à nouveau Uriel et cette fois, elle répondit à son sourire.

« Je crois bien, oui. »

**(****)**

« Anna » implora Balthazar, « tu nous racontes une histoire ? »

« Une histoire ! » s'écria aussitôt Samandriel avec un enthousiasme propre à percer tous les tympans alentour.

Hester et Inias – _le duo infernal _– semblèrent surgir de nulle part et dévisagèrent leur grande sœur avec une moue suppliante.

Anaël sentit ses ailes s'agiter. Voilà pourquoi elle n'aimait pas trop garder les petits. Ils lui faisaient _toujours _les yeux de chien trempé quand ils voulaient obtenir quelque chose… et elle finissait immanquablement par céder.

Une petite main lui tira sur la manche. Elle baissa le regard… et vit un petit minois éclairé par d'immenses yeux bleus sous des mèches noires en bataille.

« Anna » fit Castiel en braquant son irrésistible regard sur son aînée. « S'il te plaît ? »

Elle craqua.

« Bon » soupira-t-elle en s'asseyant par terre, son petit frère se glissant illico sur ses genoux. « Tout le monde s'assoit. »

Avec un cri extasié unanime, les enfants s'empressèrent de se laisser choir sur leurs fesses, provoquant une série de coups sourds, avant de focaliser leur attention sur la jeune fille.

Anaël se mordit la lèvre. Qu'est-ce qu'elle connaissait comme histoire, déjà ? Une qu'ils n'aient pas déjà entendue…

Et puis l'idée survint d'un coup. Elle sourit.

« Il était une fois » commença-t-elle, « une famille de tamias de Sibérie qui vivait en France. Ce n'était pas vraiment leur place, mais ils y étaient quand même… »


	4. Chapter 4

**Pyjama-party**

« Rappelle-moi ce qui t'a pris d'organiser un évènement pareil » râla Ion.

Naomi vérifia que le coca était bien au frais.

« Une soirée pyjama est une occasion de renforcer les liens sociaux » déclara-t-elle.

« Dis plutôt de cancaner sans complexes » ricana son jumeau.

Naomi resta imperturbable.

« Aussi. Mais pas seulement. »

Ion leva les yeux au ciel, l'air excédé. Cette fois, Naomi se fâcha légèrement.

« Arrête de bouder, tu veux ? Mes invitées arrivent dans un quart d'heure et je n'ai envie que tu nous gâches l'ambiance en faisant la tête. »

Le jeune homme grimaça.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse, cerné par une meute de filles ? » se plaignit-il.

« Et bien, tu nous apporteras les hors-d'œuvres, et en échange on te vernira les ongles » répliqua sa jumelle avec une candeur perfide.

Au moment où Ion ouvrait la bouche pour répondre, on sonna à la porte.

« Oh, Père ! » paniqua Naomi. « Elles sont en avance ! »

Et sur ce, elle planta son jumeau dans la cuisine pour aller ouvrir.

**(****)**

« Ça m'étonne que tu sois resté, Ion » déclara Gail. « On aurait cru que tu fuirais ce genre de réceptions comme la peste. »

« Il n'allait tout de même pas abandonner sa sœur face au péril, non ? » protesta Naomi, provoquant un gloussement chez Rachel.

De son côté, le malheureux garçon ne savait plus où se mettre. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait d'autres filles que sa jumelle en tenue de nuit, et ce n'était pas comme si elles étaient toutes nues, mais quand même…

Rachel portait une chemise de nuit en soie blanche, semblable à un caftan à manches courtes, brodée au col et aux manches. Gail arborait une nuisette rose _beaucoup trop _transparente, qui lui arrivait à peine en-dessous des hanches. Anaël, pour sa part n'arborant qu'un long t-shirt bleu et un shorty noir, s'occupait à faire les ongles des pieds de Naomi, revêtue de son habituel déshabillé.

Ion faisait réellement tache avec son t-shirt et son caleçon gris foncé au milieu de toute cette lingerie féminine.

« Dis donc, Ion, t'aurais pas pris un coup de chaud ? » interrogea Anaël en vernissant consciencieusement l'ongle du petit orteil de Naomi. « Parce que là, on pourrait te confondre avec une tomate. »

« Comment voudrais-tu qu'il ne soit pas tout rouge ? » intervint Gail, allongée nonchalamment sur le lit normalement occupé par le jeune homme dans une posture bien trop sexy. « Après tout, il est entouré par un essaim de belles filles ! »

« Gail, et si tu laissais carrément tomber la nuisette ? » plaisanta Rachel. « Histoire de le mettre _encore plus _mal à l'aise ? »

Le pauvre Ion crut qu'il allait tomber à la renverse lorsque l'aspirante Cupidon le dévisagea d'un air songeur.

« Halte-là » intervint Naomi. « Je _me _réserve le droit de le martyriser. En d'autres termes, pas touche, mesdemoiselles. »

Ion n'avait jamais été aussi reconnaissant envers sa jumelle.

Rachel s'empara d'un verre de coca.

« En parlant de garçons… Comment ça s'est passé avec Uriel ? » lança-t-elle à Anaël, arborant sa mine la plus hypocrite.

L'ange aux ailes rouges s'immobilisa net, alors qu'elle était en train d'appliquer du vernis violet sur l'annulaire droit de Naomi.

« Oh oh » lâcha Gail qui flairait de manière infaillible les potins croustillants. « Il s'est passé des choses entre vous deux ? »

« Il m'a emmenée sur Terre voir des tamias » déclara évasivement Anaël en se remettant à son travail.

Gail et Rachel prirent un air soupçonneux.

« Rien d'autre ? » interrogea l'ange aux longs cheveux blonds.

« Pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'il se soit passé quelque chose ? »

Les deux commères se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux.

« T'as entendu ? » susurra Gail. « _Ça_, ça prouve bien ! »

Anaël leva les yeux au plafond.

« Bande d'idiotes ! Si vous croyez qu'Uriel oserait me toucher sans demander la permission… »

« Ah tiens, tu l'appelles Uriel et plus le harceleur pervers maintenant ? » glissa benoîtement Naomi qui observait placidement ses ongles se faire manucurer.

Anaël rosit brusquement.

« Et toi » contre-attaqua-t-elle, « comment ça va avec Nathaniel ? »

Visiblement prise au dépourvu, l'ange aux yeux bleus mit quelques secondes à répondre.

« N'en parlons pas, veux-tu ? »

« Ah mais si, parlons-en ! » intervint subitement Ion, le cookie qu'il tenait à la main oublié pour une durée indéfinie. « Tu l'as revu ? »

L'ensemble des filles dévisagea le jeune homme pendant trois minutes.

« Tu le trouves pas irrésistible quand il passe en mode protecteur ? » souffla Gail dans l'oreille de Rachel.

« L'équivalent de Michel en brun » répondit la blonde qui venait de sortir un tube vert clair de son sac. « Aide-moi à mettre ma crème de nuit, tu veux ? »

« J'ai droit à une vie amoureuse » lâcha Naomi. « En quoi ça te regarde si je fréquente un autre garçon que toi ? »

« Dois-je te rappeler que je suis ton jumeau ? »

« Difficile de l'oublier alors que nous avons partagé le même utérus… »

« En tant que frère jumeau » déclara Ion avec une politesse exquise, « c'est mon devoir d'émasculer, écorcher, énucléer, étriper et brûler tout vif le moindre goujat qui s'avise de profiter de toi. Tu comprends donc que je me méfie de ton Nathaniel. »

Naomi en resta bouche bée.

« Ce n'est pas mon Nathaniel. » finit-elle par répliquer. « Et je peux me débrouiller toute seule, merci bien. »

« Désolé, sœur de mon cœur » rétorqua Ion. « J'ai bien entendu, mais mon cerveau refuse d'enregistrer ce que tu viens de me dire. »

« J'ai entendu Gabriel employer un peu cette tournure » commenta nonchalamment Anaël en reposant le flacon de vernis et en se préparant à poser une couche de paillettes. « Non, attends, lui il a dit _parle à mon cul, ma tête est malade_. »

« Toujours aussi classe » lança Rachel qui se faisait consciencieusement enduire la figure de crème par Gail. « Cela dit, il faut reconnaître que c'est expressif… »

« Vous avez vu comme il me tyrannise ? » gémit théâtralement Naomi. « Oh, tu es sûre pour les paillettes, Anna ? »

« Sois un peu folle » déclara l'ange aux ailes rouges en commençant à appliquer les paillettes sur le vernis tout juste sec. « Des paillettes, ça n'a jamais tué personne. »

« Mais on m'opprime ! » s'écria l'ange aux yeux bleus. « Tout le monde me donne des ordres ! »

Ion s'esclaffa.

« C'est le retour du balancier cosmique, Nao ! » répliqua-t-il. « Toi qui passe ton temps à régenter les autres, cette nuit, c'est toi qui subis nos lois ! »

« Esclavagiste ! » lui jeta Naomi qui ne parvenait pas à s'empêcher de sourire. « Et si tu m'appelles Nao, moi je vais t'appeler Yoyo ! »

« Yoyo ? » répéta Gail. « Mais c'est TROP craquant, ça ! »

Ion piqua un fard.

« Craquant, peut-être… Quand j'avais encore six cents ans ! » s'insurgea-t-il.

« Yoyo est une poule mouillée » chantonna Naomi avec un sourire maléfique, « il a peur de tout ce qu'il connaît… »

« Mais tu va te taire ! »

« Il veut pas se coucher sans y voir, poule mouillée a peur du noir… »

Ion s'empara d'un oreiller et le lança sur sa jumelle.

Anaël poussa un hurlement d'écorchée vive.

« MON VERNIS ! »

« Tu l'auras voulu » s'écria Naomi en se mettant debout sur son lit, oreiller brandi. « Je déclare l'ouverture des hostilités ! »

« Faites l'amour, pas la guerre ! » s'écria Gail qui s'empressa de plonger à plat ventre pour ne pas prendre un projectile en pleine tête.

« Un peu d'aide ? » lança Rachel à Ion en se saisissant d'un polochon.

« Je ne dis pas non » répondit le jeune homme en voyant une Anaël fumante de rage se postant près de Naomi.

« TU VA PAYER POUR AVOIR SACCAGE MON TRAVAIL ! »

« Mademoiselle, j'espère que vous êtes prête à mourir » glissa Ion à sa camarade d'armes.

« C'est pour la cause, général ! » répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire aveuglant.

Sur ce, les deux parti antagonistes se foncèrent dessus.


	5. Chapter 5

**Concours artistique**

« Que tout le monde se taise ! » tonitrua Métatron à l'attention de sa classe. « Je dois faire une annonce ! »

Il y eut force grommellements, chuchotements et autres ricanements sur les gradins de l'amphithéâtre, mais les étudiants finirent par ne plus faire de bruit.

« Bien ! Ainsi que l'a récemment annoncé Gabriel, Père a pris la décision d'organiser un concours artistique réservé aux élèves de la classe supérieure de l'Académie… »

Les étudiants se mirent sur le champ à jacasser, commentant avec entrain la nouvelle, et le Scribe céleste dut frapper son bureau à grands coups de règle pour ramener le calme.

« Silence ! Comme je le disais donc, il s'agira d'un concours artistique. Les participants devront dessiner un animal, décrire son mode de vie et soumettre le résultat à l'approbation du jury. Les trois projets qui auront été les mieux notés seront proposés à Père, qui les fera venir à l'existence et leur donnera résidence sur Terre. »

Le niveau de bruit ambiant remonta violemment et Métatron éprouva l'envie folle de taper sur quelques têtes avec sa règle de métal.

« Taisez-vous ! Bien ! Tous ceux qui souhaitent s'inscrire devront me donner leur nom avant trois jours. Vous disposerez de sept jours pour dessiner et décrire votre création, puis vous irez remettre votre projet au jury à la date indiquée sur le tableau d'affichage du hall. Et maintenant, vous pouvez sortir ! » annonça Métatron tandis que résonnait le bourdonnement annonçant la fin des cours.

Ce fut une foule d'étudiants bruyante et surexcitée qui sortit de l'Académie ce jour-là. Après tout, l'enjeu du concours n'était rien moins que de contribuer à la Création de Père !

« Moi, je me lance ! » affirma Rachel avec fougue, ses ailes vert de jade bouffant sous le coup de l'excitation.

« Je sais pas si je vais oser… » fit timidement Gail. « Il paraît que le jury sera composé des quatre Archanges, et si jamais ils trouvent mon projet ridicule… »

« Moi qui travaille à mi-temps comme assistante pour Michel, je peux te garantir qu'il aboie plus fort qu'il ne mord » annonça Naomi. « Par contre, question rut… »

« Pardon ? » s'écria Ion, choqué et furieux – Archange ou pas, Michel le sentirait passer s'il essayait de tripoter sa jumelle !

Naomi rougit.

« Oh, heu, rien du tout, en fait. Tu pensais à t'inscrire, toi ? »

Elle voulait noyer le poisson, mais on pouvait y jouer à deux. Ion avait bonne mémoire.

« Je ne sais pas… Cela dit, Uriel se demandait s'il pouvait faire équipe avec Anna. »

« C'est sensé être un projet en solo » avoua Naomi.

« Je dois reconnaître, Uriel a de la persévérance » commenta Rachel. « C'est plutôt rare, chez les garçons de cette promotion. »

« Je trouve ça insultant » glissa Ion, l'air vexé.

Gail agita les ailes.

« Que veux-tu ? La vérité, ça fait toujours mal. »

**(****)**

Ion jeta son crayon sur son bureau et se prit la tête entre la main.

Deux jours qu'il se torturait la cervelle et toujours pas la moindre idée. Au rythme où allaient les choses, il serait le seul à rendre copie blanche pour la collecte des projets…

Pour sa part, Naomi avait déjà développé et raturé plusieurs projets. Qu'elle avait refusé de le laisser regarder, le menaçant de hurler à la triche s'il faisait ne serait-ce que jeter un coup d'œil sur les brouillons !

Poussant un soupir, le jeune homme reprit son crayon. L'esprit vide, il laissa la pointe de graphite errer sur le papier.

Une forme naquit. Petite, trapue… et bizarre. En fait, carrément anormale.

Ion fronça les sourcils. Mais au lieu de raturer, il se mit à donner du relief, des ombres au croquis.

Ce serait incontestablement un drôle d'animal… Mais ça pouvait marcher.

**(****)**

Le jour de remettre les projets, l'amphithéâtre était plus bruyant que jamais. Au moins deux tiers des étudiants transportaient avec eux une chemise en carton plus ou moins épaisse.

« Comment tu fais pour être aussi calme ? » souffla Gail à Rachel. « Je ne participe même pas, et pourtant je stresse comme une malade ! »

« Contrôle de la respiration » répliqua la blonde.

Dans le gradin d'au-dessus, une dispute avait éclaté.

« Mais sérieusement, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? » s'écria Zacharie qui examinait un croquis de gazelle noire qui semblait avoir pris des stéroïdes, à l'allure plus qu'inquiétante.

« Ce truc s'appelle une impala » répliqua Virgile de son air le plus impassible. « Et au moins, elle a meilleure allure que ton _basilic _! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de mélanger un serpent et un poulet ? »

Zacharie rougit sous l'effet de la colère. Au premier rang, Naomi et Ion avaient tous les deux la mine de quelqu'un qui a bu beaucoup trop de café pour être à l'aise.

« Toi, tu es sûre de figurer dans les trois premières places » lâcha lugubrement le jeune homme.

« Absolument » répondit sa jumelle sans aucune modestie. « Mais rien ne garantit que tu va finir à la dernière place, tu sais. »

« Non, je sais que je vais être dernier » gémit Ion. « Mon projet est complètement _ridicule_. »

« Vraiment ! » lança Naomi en s'emparant du dossier de son frère et en l'ouvrant. « Heu… Ion, qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Les ailes gris-noir du jeune homme s'affaissèrent.

« J'ai appelé ça un ornithorynque » avoua-t-il honteusement.

« Mais enfin » souffla la jeune fille de plus en plus effarée, « comment un mammifère pourrait-il pondre des œufs ? Et… une griffe empoisonnée ? »

« Sur le moment, ça avait l'air d'une bonne idée… »

Secouant la tête, Naomi rendit son dossier à son jumeau au moment où Métatron pénétrait dans l'amphithéâtre pour récupérer les dossiers.

C'était malheureux à dire, mais son jumeau avait raison. Comment son ornithorynque pourrait-il ne pas finir à la dernière place du classement, si tous les autres projets étaient du même type que son phénix à elle ?

**(****)**

Le jour de l'annonce des résultats, l'ensemble de la classe supérieure était littéralement intenable. Beaucoup des candidats expérimentaient le syndrome dit des montagnes russes, qui consistait à juger alternativement qu'on avait raté et réussi, maladie classée par Raphaël dans la rubrique hystérie.

Le contrôle de la respiration n'arrivait plus à calmer le stress de Rachel, qui se faisait frotter le dos par Gail. Uriel semblait curieusement détendu, mais c'était peut-être dû au fait qu'il laissait Anaël lui broyer la main pour se réconforter. Zacharie ainsi que Virgile arboraient leur mine la plus maussade. Quand à Ion, ses ailes se pliaient et se repliaient tellement que Naomi remuait continuellement sur son siège pour ne pas les prendre en pleine figure.

Lorsque Métatron entra enfin dans l'amphithéâtre, l'atmosphère se fit… électrique, certains des étudiants angoissant au point d'émettre des étincelles avec leurs grâces surchauffées d'énervement.

« Avant d'annoncer les noms des trois vainqueurs » commença Métatron, « les Archanges vous adressent leur plus sincère admiration pour votre courage à vous porter volontaire ainsi que pour votre créativité ! »

Le niveau de bruit augmenta brièvement avant de redescendre d'un coup. L'ambiance avait à présent une telle épaisseur qu'on pouvait la couper au couteau.

Le Scribe céleste toussota, sortit de sa poche un morceau de papier et le déplia.

« La troisième place » annonça-t-il après s'être éclairci la gorge, « revient à Salathiel pour son zèbre ! Si vous voulez bien me rejoindre sur l'estrade… »

Des applaudissements retentirent tandis qu'un jeune homme brun aux ailes mauves se levait au troisième gradin, rouge comme un poivron, et entreprenait de rejoindre l'estrade, prenant place à côté de Métatron pour s'incliner devant son public.

« La deuxième place » reprit le Scribe après la fin des applaudissements, « revient à Anaël pour son colibri ! Mes compliments pour la finesse de votre travail, jeune fille ! »

Radieuse, l'ange aux ailes rouges rejoignit l'estrade et se plaça à droite de Salathiel pour saluer gracieusement.

« Tu le mérites, Anna ! » s'écria Uriel avec enthousiasme, provoquant quelques rires et une cascade d'applaudissements de la part des étudiants.

Métatron attendit que l'agitation retombe pour annoncer le dernier nom.

« La première place… »

Naomi se redressa.

« Revient à Ion pour son ornithorynque ! Un travail d'une grande originalité ! »

_Quoi ?_

Absolument confus, le jeune homme se leva, dirigeant ses jambes subitement flageolantes vers l'estrade et se plaçant à droite d'Anaël pour faire la révérence.

Les applaudissements lui firent monter le rose aux joues.

**(****)**

Lorsque Ion rentra de la fête qui avait été organisée pour célébrer les résultats du concours, Naomi était lovée comme un chat sur le divan, en train de manger un pot de glace chocolat-caramel-amandes. Le truc à milles calories qu'elle n'ingurgitait qu'en cas de déprime intense.

« Heu… Ça va ? » interrogea son jumeau en se sentant coupable d'avoir réussi tout d'un coup.

Naomi observa sa cuillère.

« Je vais finir par tomber d'accord avec Gabriel, quand il prétend que le chocolat est la plus grande création de Père. »

Ion s'assit à côté d'elle.

« J'ai été voir Michel » déclara la jeune fille après deux cuillérées de glace. « Au moins pour connaître le classement. »

« Et alors ? » fit Ion.

« Mon phénix est à la neuvième place. Juste derrière le qilin de Rachel. Apparemment, il y avait des problèmes de viabilité, mais dans l'ensemble, c'était faisable. »

Naomi agita les ailes.

« Au moins, je n'ai pas fini à la six centième place comme le basilic de ce voyeur de Zach. Même Virgile a fait moins pire que lui, ah ! »

Elle brandit victorieusement sa cuillère et Ion ne put s'empêcher de rigoler.

« Au moins une consolation dans ton malheur, alors ! »

« Comme tu l'as dit ! » répliqua la jeune fille. « Tu sais que ton projet a remporté la première place à l'unanimité ? »

Le jeune homme remua sur son siège.

« Sans rire ? »

« Michel a apprécié le sérieux et la présentation du dossier, Lucifer a trouvé que l'idée sortait des sentiers battus, Gabriel a jugé l'animal hilarant et Raphaël a décrété que le projet était viable malgré son excentricité. D'ici quelques jours, on trouvera des ornithorynques sur Terre ! »

Ion coucha les ailes.

« Tu es fâchée ? »

Naomi fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi donc ? »

« Tu voulais être dans les trois premiers, non ? »

La jeune fille considéra son jumeau, puis leva la main et lui asséna une petite claque sur l'arrière du crâne avant d'étendre son aile au-dessus de lui.

« Bêta » lâcha-t-elle avec affection. « Je suis fière de toi, pas furieuse. »

Ion sourit et sa grâce fredonna.

Une fois que les ornithorynques seraient bien implantés sur Terre, il pourrait peut-être convaincre sa sœur d'aller les observer avec lui.

Et puis ils iraient au bord de la mer, pour regarder les nuages et essayer d'y voir des formes. Peut-être celle d'un phénix, si possible.


	6. Chapter 6

**Histoires de cœur**

« Naomi, tu m'excuseras mais ça n'est plus possible ! »

La jeune fille brune leva les yeux de son journal. Rachel était plantée devant elle, une expression déterminée sur le visage.

« Est-ce que c'est à propos de notre sortie entre filles vendredi prochain ? » interrogea-t-elle.

La blonde soupira.

« C'est à propos de ton frère. »

« Ion ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? »

« Il a besoin d'une copine, voilà ! »

Naomi roula les yeux.

« Toi, tu es d'humeur matrimoniale… Je te préviens, il est pire que Raphaël question sexe. »

Rachel grimaça.

« Personne ne peut être plus chaste que Raphaël. Si on lui donne la bonne occasion, je te parie que ton jumeau préféré se fera une joie de bazarder son pucelage. »

« Tu es vraiment une traînée, tu le sais, ça ? » lâcha Naomi en replongeant dans son journal.

La blonde prit un air vertueux.

« Permets-moi de te rappeler qu'à côté de Gail, je suis l'incarnation même de la pureté. »

**(****)**

« J'ai l'impression que ton plan foire en beauté » commenta Naomi, occupée à se limer l'auriculaire avec soin.

Rachel fit la moue.

« Pourrais-tu m'en donner des preuves, je te prie ? » fit-elle d'un ton pincé.

« Et bien, si j'en juge d'après la tête de mon frère après son rendez-vous avec Abdiel… »

La blonde jeta les bras en l'air dans un geste tragique.

« J'avais pourtant bien vérifié son curriculum ! Elle était absolument parfaite pour Ion ! Discrète, gentille, portée sur les bouquins mais pas du genre à refuser d'aller s'amuser… »

« Apparemment, elle aurait passé toute la soirée à le bassiner sur la théorie des cordes et la physique quantique » susurra la brune. « Un peu trop _enthousiaste_, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

« Oui, forcément. Pardonne-moi de te dire ça, mais sur beaucoup d'aspects, Ion est le garçon typique. »

« Je ne me vexe pas. »

« En d'autres termes, ce qui l'intéresse, c'est une fille sympa, un peu idiote, bien présentable et qui saura l'admirer. »

Naomi s'empara d'un flacon de vernis bleu ciel.

« Evite de trop le confondre avec Virgile, tu veux ? » lança-t-elle. « Il est plutôt du même type qu'Uriel, le côté petite brute en moins, Père en soit remercié. »

Rachel fit la grimace.

« C'est pas gentil de comparer ton frère à un chien… »

« C'est mon frère, j'ai le droit de le martyriser. Et puis, j'adore les chiens » avoua Naomi en appliquant une couche de vernis sur son pouce. « Ils sont fidèles, aimants, et pour peu que tu les grattes derrière les oreilles, ils feront absolument tout ce que tu leur demandes. Au fait, il y a eu des progrès entre Uriel et Anna ? »

Rachel s'étala nonchalamment sur le canapé.

« Apparemment » fit-elle d'un ton lourd de sous-entendus, « Anna aurait accepté d'aider Uriel à rédiger sa composition d'histoire sur la Genèse. »

Naomi haussa les sourcils.

« A ton avis, ils finiront par _boire le café _ensemble ? » interrogea-t-elle.

La blonde agita la main.

« Personnellement, je ne crois pas. Mais bon, tu connais Anaël. Elle a des goûts un peu bizarres parfois. »

**(****)**

« Zut ! » s'énerva Naomi.

Forcément, il n'y avait plus de café glacé au moment précis où elle en voulait. Heureusement, elle connaissait l'endroit où elle pouvait s'en procurer.

Le _Champs-Elysées _était l'unique boîte de nuit du Paradis, même s'il ne s'agissait pas tout à fait d'une discothèque au sens humain du terme. On pouvait danser, mais aussi réserver une table pour manger ou boire un coup, ou acheter un snack. L'endroit n'était pas très sélect (mais très céleste, forcément) et permettait l'entrée à tous les anges de plus de quatorze ans.

Ce soir-là, le _Champs-Elysées _était aussi rempli qu'à l'ordinaire, surtout par des anges pleinement matures, pas des adolescents. Pour se rapprocher du bar et acheter son pack de canettes, Naomi fut contrainte de jouer des coudes – et aussi d'esquiver une ou deux mains trop baladeuses.

Une fois son pack sous le bras, la jeune fille voulut sortir – il y avait vraiment trop de monde pour qu'elle se sente à l'aise. Tentant de se frayer un chemin dans la cohue, elle se rapprocha du côté restaurant de la discothèque. Et s'immobilisa net lorsqu'elle reconnut quelqu'un.

Son jumeau était assis à l'une des tables, en compagnie d'un autre garçon, peut-être une cinquantaine d'années de plus que lui (rien du tout chez les anges) aux ailes blanches et grises comme celles d'une mouette. Elle reconnaissait vaguement l'autre garçon – _Esper _– un adolescent plutôt silencieux qui ne se faisait jamais remarquer.

Naomi se demanda brièvement ce que Ion faisait là – son frère était l'exemple type du bonnet de nuit. Mais bon, peut-être qu'il voulait changer un peu pour une fois ?

_C'est drôle, il ne m'a jamais dit qu'il était ami avec ce garçon…_

Le cerveau de la jeune fille se bloqua net devant la scène qui se déroula ensuite sous ses yeux.

La main d'Esper vint se poser sur le bras d'Ion, tandis que le garçon aux ailes de mouette disait quelque chose qui se perdit dans le bruit ambiant. Ion pouffa – _pouffa _comme une gamine de trois mille deux cents ans – et caressa les cheveux de son compagnon, qui… _qui se pencha pour l'embrasser_.

Un vrai baiser. Genre sur la bouche. Son _petit frère_ était en train de rouler un patin à un _garçon _?!

Naomi quitta le _Champs-Elysées _dans la plus grande confusion.

Chez les anges, il y avait légèrement moins de femmes que d'hommes, ce qui faisait que les couples homosexuels n'étaient pas rares. Personne ne trouvait ça dérangeant. Bon sang, Naomi avait même vu Lucifer draguer plus ou moins ouvertement Michel. Mais le couple classique restait un garçon et une fille.

Comment son Yoyo – comme il détestait qu'elle l'appelle – pouvait-il être homosexuel ? Elle l'avait pourtant vu rougir quand il rentrait par erreur dans la salle de bains où elle se douchait, elle l'avait vu danser avec Jophiel au bal, elle l'avait entendu discuter de filles avec Uriel et Isaiah. Comment pouvait-il d'un seul coup s'intéresser aux garçons ?

Et surtout, pourquoi ne lui en avait-il pas parlé ? D'après ses interactions avec Esper, ils se fréquentaient depuis un certain temps. Et il n'avait pas jugé bon d'en parler à sa jumelle ?

_Peut-être qu'il ne te fait plus confiance_, susurra une petite voix dans son esprit. _Peut-être que ton gentil jumeau ne veut plus de sa grande sœur dans sa petite vie ?_

Non, se défendait Naomi. Ion était son jumeau. Leur lien était unique. Indestructible.

_Mais alors, pourquoi il ne t'a rien dit ?_

**(****)**

Lorsqu'Ion poussa la porte du salon, Naomi était assise sur le canapé, trois canettes de café glacé vides posées sur la table basse devant elle. Le garçon se sentit aussitôt inquiet quand sa jumelle était anxieuse, elle avait un poil tendance à la boulimie.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » interrogea-t-il prudemment.

La jeune fille leva sur lui un regard de chien trempé.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? »

Le garçon sentit un estomac faire un saut périlleux.

« A quel sujet ? »

« Au sujet d'Esper et toi ! »

_Merde_. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. _Merdemerdemerde_.

« Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles » bafouilla maladroitement Ion.

« Je vous ai vus ! » répliqua Naomi. « Vous étiez assis à la même table, et il t'a fait rire, et toi, tu l'as _embrassé _! Tu es amoureux et tu me disais que tu ne voulais sortir avec personne, mais pas que tu voyais quelqu'un ! Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? »

La grâce de Naomi vibrait comme du verre qui va se briser, et Ion sentit sa propre grâce faire de même. Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

« Tu… Tu ne comprends pas » se défendit-il. « Depuis qu'on est petits, c'est toujours le même refrain, Ion et Naomi, Naomi et Ion. Bon, tu es ma sœur, et même une sœur géniale, et ça, c'est plus que bien, mais… Il faut toujours qu'on partage. Les copains, les sorties, les classes… Alors pour une fois… »

Le garçon cligna des yeux pour chasser ses larmes.

« Esper… Je suis juste _moi _avec lui. Pas ton jumeau, juste Ion. Et les moments que je passe avec lui, ma relation avec lui… Je voulais que ça ne soit qu'à moi. Je ne peux pas le partager, tu me comprends ? C'est à _moi_. Alors, s'il te plaît… Laisse-moi ça. »

Naomi n'aurait pas eu plus mal si son jumeau l'avait frappé. Ion voulait prendre ses distances avec elle, comment ça pouvait ne _pas _lui faire mal ?

Mais il était dans son droit. Il avait le droit de n'être plus juste le jumeau de Naomi. Il avait le droit d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre – l'aimer comme il n'aimerait jamais sa jumelle.

Alors, il fallait qu'elle le laisse partir.

Naomi déglutit, se força à sourire et tapota le divan à côté d'elle.

« Allez, assieds-toi. »

Ion s'exécuta.

« Vous êtes ensemble depuis longtemps ? »

Les pommettes du jeune homme rougirent.

« En fait… Tu te souviens de la fois où j'ai dû recopier tous mes cours de théologie naturelle parce que quelqu'un avait renversé du jus d'orange dessus ? »

« Oui » confirma Naomi.

« En fait, j'avais percuté Esper. J'ai fait tomber mes cours, lui, il a fait tomber son gobelet… J'étais furieux et j'ai commencé à lui crier dessus… »

Naomi rigola doucement.

« On dirait que vous n'avez pas débuté sous les meilleurs auspices… »

« Ah, ça ! Pour se faire pardonner, il m'a proposé de me prêter ses cours pendant que je referais mes notes. Et puis, il a bien fallu que je les lui rende, je suis allé chez lui, il m'a invité à entrer pour discuter… »

« Et là » poursuivit la jeune fille, « tu lui as dit, et il a répondu, et le tout a fait boule de neige ? »

Ion sourit.

« C'est ça. »

Les ailes de Naomi s'agitèrent brièvement.

« Il est gentil avec toi ? Il te rend heureux ? »

« Très. »

« Contente pour lui. Parce que dans le cas contraire » déclara Naomi, « j'aurais été contrainte de lui arracher le foie avec les dents. »

Ion rigola.

« Ma sœur la protectrice ! Pour un peu, tu serais pire que Michel. »

Elle sourit et ne répondit pas, se contentant de lui tirer affectueusement sur les plumes.

Un jour, Ion s'envolerait loin d'elle. Elle le savait.

Mais pour le moment… Il était encore son petit frère. Son bébé de jumeau.

Alors, elle profiterait des quelques siècles qui leur resteraient.

Jusqu'à ce que ce soit le jour de leur séparation.


	7. Chapter 7

**Une partie de bowling**

Anaël feuilletait un vieux manuel sur la formation des continents à la bibliothèque et s'ennuyait donc à mourir lorsque quelqu'un vint s'asseoir en face d'elle.

S'apercevant qu'il s'agissait d'Uriel, elle n'eut presque pas besoin de se forcer à sourire. Dernièrement, elle avait commencé à le prendre en affection. Pas à l'aimer, mais… il était gentil. Et il avait cette façon de la regarder qui la faisait penser à un bon chien fidèle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Uriel répondit à son sourire.

« Tu aimes le sport ? »

La jeune fille laissa une moue apparaître sur son visage.

« Ça dépend… »

« Parce que derrière le campus, on vient d'inaugurer une salle de bowling. Tu en dis quoi ? »

Anaël cligna des yeux.

« Tu veux jouer au _bowling _? »

Uriel fit mine de réfléchir.

« Pas de vêtements salis, pas de membres à se casser, et proximité avec un bar… Je dirais que oui. »

La grâce de la jeune fille crépita tandis qu'elle essayait de retenir son rire.

« Vu sous cet angle… Je suis libre après mon cours de physique appliquée à dix-huit heures. »

Le garçon sourit.

« C'est parfait, alors ! La salle est ouverte jusque vingt-deux heures. »

**(****)**

La salle de bowling était longue, brillante et vide.

Enfin, presque vide.

« Où est passé le reste de la bande ? » s'étonna Anaël après avoir fait la bise à Ion.

Ce fut le garçon aux ailes de mouette – _Esper_, se rappela Uriel – qui répondit.

« Si tu veux parler de Naomi, Rachel et Gail, elles sont parties sur Terre. »

« Du côté de l'Amérique » précisa Ion. « Je crois que Rachel a dit quelque chose au sujet d'un canyon… »

Cependant, Uriel était allé chercher deux paires de chaussures et se tenait d'une manière plutôt gauche.

« C'est la bonne pointure ? » s'inquiéta-il.

« Oh, oui » sourit la jeune fille. « Même si franchement, pourquoi mettre des chaussures pour un sport d'intérieur ? »

Uriel poussa un soupir tragique.

« Encore l'un des innombrables mystères de la Création dont seul Père connaît la solution. »

« Je crois que c'est pour éviter de glisser sur le parquet » souffla Esper.

Il fallait bien le reconnaître, le parquet semblait vraiment bien ciré. En fait, on aurait pu manger par terre tout en y contemplant son reflet.

« Un deux contre deux ? » suggéra Ion.

Uriel eut un sourire en coin.

« Couple contre couple, tu veux dire ? »

Le jeune homme rougit violemment.

« Oh ! Mais… De quoi tu parles ? »

« J'ai des yeux. Et au contraire de ce que tout le monde croit, j'ai quelques neurones tout à fait fonctionnels » répliqua l'ange aux ailes vert et or.

« Moi, c'est Gail qui me l'a dit » déclara Anaël. « Elle vous aurait vus en plein dans les vestiaires de la piscine en train de faire _ça_, mais c'est elle qui le dit. C'est vrai ou vous en êtes restés au bécot ? »

Le malheureux garçon ne savait plus où se mettre. La plus grande commère de tout le lycée, au courant de son histoire d'amour ? A l'heure actuelle, tous les élèves de la promotion avaient certainement été mis dans la confidence…

Esper lui saisit doucement le menton pour le faire regarder dans ses yeux. Et il l'embrassa. En plein sur la bouche, et tant pis si c'était devant des spectateurs.

Anaël et Uriel sentirent leurs grâces respectives vrombir d'un seul coup et détournèrent le regard.

Les deux garçons rompirent leur baiser et Esper considéra les deux autres jeunes.

« Nous en sommes là. Pour le moment. »

Cette fois-ci, même Ion ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

**(****)**

« Strike ! » annonça Ion.

« _Encore _? » s'insurgea Uriel qui commençait à se sentir vexé.

Esper avait beau ne pas payer de mine, depuis que les quatre adolescents s'étaient mis à jouer, il enchaînait littéralement les strikes. Uriel et Anaël ne se débrouillaient pas trop mal, mais comment voulait-on qu'on gagne lorsque son adversaire mettait dans le mille à chaque fois ?

« On dirait bien que vous allez devoir nous payer les boissons » commenta l'ange aux ailes gris-noir avec un sourire de mauvais augure.

« Et merde » se lamenta Uriel. « J'aurais pas assez pour quatre personnes… »

« Eh ! » protesta Anaël. « Moi aussi, je devrais payer, je te rappelle. »

Son partenaire la dévisagea d'un air proprement scandalisé.

« Quel gentleman qui se respecte laisse une dame payer son verre ? »

La grâce de la jeune fille tournoya involontairement.

« Et l'égalité des sexes ? Tu peux être un parfait mufle, de nos jours – grossier et nombriliste, le mâle typique, quoi. »

« J'ai le droit, oui. Mais je ne le prendrais pas, voilà. »

Anaël sentit une roseur délicate colorer ses pommettes. Décidément, Uriel devenait de plus en plus difficile à détester.

« Allez » intervint Esper qui avait pitié. « Essaye de marquer un strike pour ce lancer-là et on paye nos propres verres, d'accord ? »

Uriel ne tergiversa pas longtemps. Question argent de poche, il frôlait vraiment la zone rouge.

Se campant sur ses deux pieds, le jeune homme tendit le bras et lança sa boule.

Il y eut un bruit sonore lorsque la boule de résine heurta les quilles de bois. Lesquelles tombèrent toutes par terre, sauf une.

« Chiasse ! » s'écria Uriel, frustré.

« A une quille près » soupira Anaël. « Il y a vraiment de quoi être dégoûté. »

L'ange aux ailes vert et or pensa à son porte-monnaie et sentit la dépression l'envahir. Ion et Esper se regardèrent dans le blanc de l'œil pendant trois secondes.

« Pour une quille seulement… On va dire que c'était quand même un strike » suggéra Ion.

Uriel le lorgna de travers.

« Eh ! Tu crois que je vais me laisser plier ? J'ai perdu, je paye ! »

« Ah, les mecs et leur fierté » marmonna Anaël. « Honnêtement, laisse tomber et profite de la chance, tu veux ? »

Le jeune homme parut coincé.

« Mais… C'est un peu mes principes que je défends là… »

« Uriel » coupa la jeune fille. « Laisse. Tomber. »

Les ailes vert et or se couchèrent.

« Bon… » capitula Uriel. « Mais en échange, je vous conseille le soda à la glace. Surtout celui au cola, c'est à tomber. »

« Personnellement, j'ai envie d'un sundae à la framboise » avoua Anaël.

« C'est un bar… » rappela Esper.

« Ah mince, j'avais oublié. Tu crois qu'on devrait demander un aménagement boissons _plus _snacks ? »

**(****)**

« Bon après-midi ? » interrogea Ion distraitement en entendant claquer la porte du salon.

Trempée jusqu'à la grâce, Naomi alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bains d'où elle lança :

« Il est tombé des cordes ! A croire que le Déluge a été avancé, je te le garantis ! On a voulu attendre que ça passe avant de rentrer, mais on a quand même été aspergées. Et toi ? »

« Après-midi bowling » lança le garçon en repensant au quart d'heure rafraîchissements qui avait suivi.

Uriel ne leur avait pas menti, les flotteurs étaient réellement exquis. Et les lèvres d'Esper avaient été si délicieusement parfumées, après… Vanille et orange, la combinaison irrésistible.

Naomi émergea de la salle de bains en peignoir.

« Parce que maintenant, les anges jouent au bowling ? » lâcha-t-elle avec une vague incrédulité.

Ion agita les ailes.

« Il faut bien un début à tout. Un de ces jours, ça ne te dirait pas d'essayer ? »

**Inspiré par l'histoire qui veut que l'orage est provoqué par les anges qui jouent au bowling.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Soirée costumée**

« C'est bon ? » lança Ion en direction de la porte de la salle de bains.

« Je sors dans cinq minutes ! » répondit la voix de sa jumelle, légèrement étouffée par son passage à travers le panneau de bois.

« Tu as dit ça il y a _dix minutes _! »

« Ce n'est pas ma faute, c'est tout ce maquillage ! » répliqua la jeune fille en ouvrant la porte.

Ion écarquilla les yeux. Pour la soirée déguisement, la consigne était simple : imitez qui vous voulez. Mais Naomi avait frappé vraiment très fort.

Elle portait une robe rose, drapée autour d'elle comme un nuage de gaze vaporeuse, attachée autour de la taille par une longue écharpe blanche. Ses cheveux avaient été attachés en couettes bouclées qui lui tombaient sur les épaules et elle avait enfilé deux colliers et trois bracelets à chaque poignet. Et elle avait mis du fond de teint, du rouge à lèvres _et _du mascara.

« Laisse-moi deviner » lança le jeune homme. « Tu es Gail, c'est ça ? »

Naomi considéra sa tenue d'un air pensif.

« Et bien… Se déguiser, c'est assumer une identité _tout à fait _différente de la sienne, non ? »

« Je dois dire, ça te va bien le rose » commenta Ion avec un sourire affectueux.

Naomi lui adressa un regard dégoûté.

« Au moins, _mon _déguisement n'est pas aussi provocateur que le _tien_ » lâcha-t-elle en plissant le nez. « Non mais vraiment ! »

Ion haussa les épaules et lui tendit le bras.

« Alors, on va à cette fête, ô messagère de l'amour infini ? » glissa-t-il avec malice.

Naomi lui flanqua un coup d'aile sur la tête.

**(****)**

La fête battait déjà son plein lorsque les jumeaux arrivèrent.

« Je persiste et signe, tu va choquer » déclara Naomi.

« Parce que toi non, peut-être ? » railla Ion. « Que tout le Paradis fasse silence et s'émerveille, car voici que Naomi porte du rose ! »

La réplique de la jeune fille fut couverte par un cri enthousiaste :

« Vous voilà tous les deux ! »

Rachel s'avançait vers les jumeaux, inhabituellement débraillée. Elle portait une vieille salopette couverte de terre et de taches d'herbe, une chemise à carreaux bleus, des gants marron trop grands, ses cheveux étaient attachés en chignon et elle tenait une pelle à la main.

« Oh, ne me dis rien ! » s'écria Naomi. « Josué ! »

Souriant jusqu'aux oreilles, la blonde l'embrassa sur les deux joues.

« Ah, si tu savais ce qu'il m'a fallu pour salir assez cette salopette ! » soupira-t-elle dramatiquement. « Tu es… surprenante, Nao. Très _rose_. »

« La surprise, c'était bien l'objectif » commenta la brune tandis que son frère ricanait.

Rachel se tourna vers Ion, détaillant sa longue tunique et son pantalon blancs tout simples.

« Sans vouloir te vexer, tu es supposé être qui ? » interrogea-t-elle avec curiosité.

Pour toute réponse, Ion tapota l'autocollant placé sur sa poitrine, et sur lequel était inscrit : MON NOM EST DIEU.

« Ion ! » s'étrangla Rachel, choquée.

« Je lui avais dit de prendre quelqu'un d'autre » se lamenta Naomi. « Je lui avais dit, mais _non_, cette tête de mule n'a _rien _voulu entendre ! »

« Que veux-tu, je suis ton jumeau. Il fallait bien que ta perversité naturelle déteigne sur moi » se défendit l'adolescent.

« On dirait que vous vous amusez bien » intervint une voix de basse tout à fait reconnaissable.

Uriel et Anaël venaient d'arriver. Le jeune homme portait une longue tunique noire à motifs d'écaille, des gants pourvus de fausses griffes et une crête en carton noir attachée sur la tête. Pour sa part, la jeune fille portait une longue robe blanche en lamé argent, une longue écharpe dorée nouée autour de la taille et arborait une couronne de marguerites et de violettes sur la tête.

« Que tu es rose, ma sœur ! » pouffa l'ange aux ailes rouges.

« Je sais » fit platement Naomi. « Toi aussi, tu es un Cupidon ? »

« Non, je suis Lucifer ! Dans sa période hippie, s'entend. »

« Ah d'accord ! Maintenant, c'est vrai que la ressemblance est frappante… »

« Pourquoi un Léviathan ? » demandait Ion à Uriel.

« Comme ça, je peux dire à ceux qui monopolisent le bar de se pousser ou je les empoisonne » déclara l'ange aux ailes vert et or.

« Pas bête, ça… »

« Et toi alors ? Tu es… »

La grâce d'Uriel émit un craquement bref, comme un pétard qui se déclenche.

« Ion ! Je sais que je ne suis pas un ange des plus conventionnels, mais je dois te dire que tu pousses le bouchon trop loin ! »

« La règle, c'était bien d'imiter la personne de son choix ? » rétorqua le garçon brun. « Moi, j'ai choisi Dieu, et si on m'interdit de me déguiser en la personne de mon choix, c'est une entrave au règlement aussi bien qu'à ma liberté d'expression ! »

« C'est _vraiment _ton frère » glissa Rachel à Naomi.

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel.

« Si tu savais comme je peux le regretter, parfois… »

« Moi, je trouve ça innovant » commenta Anaël après avoir jeté un coup d'œil sur l'autocollant d'Ion qui rayonna aussitôt.

« Les limites, ça existe tout de même » protesta Uriel.

« Est-ce que ce sont les mêmes pour tout le monde ? » répliqua l'ange aux ailes rouges.

Uriel coucha les ailes.

« Pourquoi faut-il que tu parviennes toujours à compliquer ? » soupira-t-il avant de tourner la tête, son attention attirée par une silhouette familière. « Tiens, tiens, regarde donc par là. Hé Virgile ! Sympa, le déguisement de Raphaël ! »

« Qu'est-ce qui m'a trahi ? Certainement pas le stéthoscope ! » railla l'interpellé.

En plus du stéthoscope autour de son cou, Virgile avait enfilé une blouse et un pantalon d'infirmier verts foncés et des sabots en plastique blanc. En résumé, il avait tout à fait l'air d'un interne en médecine.

« Voyez cela » lança Naomi avec un vilain sourire. « Tu espères que l'intelligence de Raphaël pourra déteindre sur toi en t'attifant de la sorte ? Navrée de te décevoir, crétin tu es né et crétin tu resteras jusqu'à la fin de ta vie. »

« Naomi, mais tu as mis du rose ! Franchement, je m'étonne que tu refuses de porter cette couleur, elle t'enlaidit à ravir ! » répliqua Virgile du tac au tac.

« Et c'est reparti pour un tour » soupira Uriel. « Anna, tu viens avec moi au bar, ou tu préfère profiter du spectacle ? »

« Ramène-moi un Malibu Fruit de la Passion, s'il te plaît » demanda l'adolescente.

« A ton avis » interrogea Rachel, « est-ce que ta sœur et le Gilou se détestent vraiment, ou alors ils essaient de se cacher une passion irrésistible et dévorante ? »

« Honnêtement ? Je crois qu'ils aiment se crier dessus » répondit Ion avec placidité.

Cependant, les deux antagonistes se tenaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et s'échauffaient littéralement de plus en plus, leurs grâces respectives jetant des étincelles dans toutes les directions.

« Tu es tellement crétin que même la barrière du zéro absolu est dépassée lorsque Métatron doit noter tes copies ! »

« Si un Léviathan vient à te piquer, c'est sûrement lui qui va crever tellement tu baves ton venin ! »

« Du calme » intervint Rachel, ses ailes se dépliant et se repliant nerveusement. « Rappelez-vous que nous ne sommes tous que des tas de particules devant Père. »

« Et bien annonce donc à cet abruti que dans deux secondes, je vais balancer une excroissance de ma personne appelée main en travers de l'amas de molécules qu'on appelle sa gueule de con ! »

« On se demande bien ce que Michel te trouve, même Zacharie tu le dégoûtes, avec ton teint terreux et tes grosses fesses ! »

« Grosses fesses ! Moi ! Répète si tu l'oses ! »

« On se calme ! » s'écria Rachel en brandissant sa pelle, prête à recourir à des mesures désespérées.

« Mais ça chauffe, dites-moi ! » commenta Uriel.

L'air amusé, le soi-disant Léviathan tenait deux gobelets bleus dans une main, donnant le bras à une nouvelle tête.

« Gail ! Ah mais dites-moi que je rêve ! » s'esclaffa Anaël.

« C'est pas vrai ! Vous l'avez fait exprès avec Naomi ou quoi ? » rigola à son tour Ion.

L'aspirante Cupidon avait revêtu un tailleur gris perle sur une chemise immaculée, des escarpins noirs et avait tiré ses cheveux en un chignon bas sur la nuque.

« Alors » interrogea Gail, souriante, « il est beau, mon costume de dauphin ? »

« Uriel, c'est trop fort ! » gloussa Anaël en flanquant une petite tape à l'adolescent.

« Eh ! Comment j'aurais pu résister ? »

« La preuve en est faite » déclara Virgile. « Ce n'est pas le vêtement qui importe, c'est la personne qui le porte. Gail, tu es cent fois plus belle en tailleur que la souillon qui se tient devant moi ! »

« Comment ça une souillon ! » explosa Naomi en allongeant le bras pour lui donner une gifle.

Virgile esquiva sans problème et lui adressa un bras d'honneur.

« C'est plus difficile de se frotter à un adversaire détaché, hein ? » jeta-il.

« TU ES MORT ! » rugit la jeune fille en se ruant à sa poursuite.

Restés derrière, le reste de la bande éclata de rire.

« On leur court après ? » suggéra Anaël, les yeux scintillants. « Je _veux _assister au crêpage de chignon ! »

« Allez-y sans moi, j'ai besoin d'une pause au bar » lança Ion en s'éloignant.

Accéder au bar exigea de recourir davantage à l'usage des coudes que ne l'aurait souhaité l'adolescent, mais il réussit néanmoins à se procurer un tequila sunrise.

Alors qu'il portait son gobelet à ses lèvres, il sentit une main effleurer la base de ses ailes.

« Et bien, tu m'auras fait courir, coquine » souffla une voix grave derrière lui.

Ion se retourna en une fraction de seconde, ses ailes serrées contre son dos. Nathaniel posa sur lui un regard surpris.

« Oh, pardon » fit-il. « Je t'avais confondu avec ta sœur. »

« Ouais, j'ai l'habitude » lâcha Ion d'une voix polaire. « Joli, ton déguisement de Michel. »

Nathaniel lança un bref coup d'œil à l'épée en carton accrochée en bandoulière à sa ceinture.

« Je sais, c'est minimaliste. Enfin, toi non plus, tu n'es pas mal. Un peu déplacé, peut-être, mais ça sort des sentiers battus. »

Ion pinça les lèvres, sa grâce commençant à crépiter.

« Puis-je savoir pour quelle raison tu voulais parler à ma sœur ? »

Nathaniel étrécit les yeux.

« C'est personnel. »

« Je _vois_. Laisse-moi te dire une bonne chose, Nathaniel. Si tu te permets le moindre geste déplacé sur ma jumelle, je t'arrache les yeux à la petite cuillère. »

L'ange aux yeux argentés eut un sourire gentil.

« Je crois avoir mal entendu, tu disais… ? »

« Que je t'arracherais les yeux à la petite cuillère. Mais si tu veux tout savoir, j'hésite entre la cuillère et le couteau à beurre » laissa tomber Ion.

Le sourire de Nathaniel s'agrandit.

« C'est de bonne guerre. Je sens que nous allons bien nous entendre. »

« Compte-y et bois de l'eau ! » répliqua Ion tandis que son interlocuteur disparaissait dans la foule alentour.

_Connard ! Comment veux-tu que je te supporte ? Tu cours après ma jumelle ! Enfin, au moins, il en a dans le pantalon. Et il sait ce qui l'attend._

L'adolescent avala d'un coup le contenu de son verre et manqua s'étrangler. Voilà ce qui arrivait quand on buvait trop vite. Il cligna des yeux pour chasser quelques larmes qui étaient montées. Encore un verre, peut-être ?

« Tu sais que ça ne te va pas de pleurer » glissa un timbre bien connu dans son oreille.

Le cœur bondissant, le jeune homme se tourna à sa gauche. Esper lui sourit, habillé d'un pull avachi et d'un pantalon en velours côtelé, un gros bloc-notes et un stylo à la main.

Ion éclata de rire.

« Sans déconner ! _Métatron _? »

Esper tira sur le col de son pull.

« Tu me trouves trop dégoûtant, peut-être ? »

Ion sourit à son tour et prit son petit ami dans ses bras.

« Comment veux-tu être dégoûtant ? Même déguisé en poubelle, tu serais toujours irrésistible. »

La réponse d'Esper se fit bien avec la bouche, mais pas avec des mots. Et Père, il savait se servir à merveille de sa langue.


	9. Chapter 9

**Questions d'orientation**

Désespérant d'obtenir le silence, Métatron dut frapper cinq coups de règles sur son malheureux bureau pour que ses élèves arrêtent leur bavardage.

« Je dois vous faire une annonce » déclara-t-il solennellement.

Un murmure courut sur les gradins de l'amphithéâtre tandis que les grâces des étudiants émettaient des tintements de curiosité.

« Comme vous le savez tous, vous aurez à choisir pour le prochain semestre le département spécialisé où vous ferez le restant de vos études » rappela le Scribe. « Aujourd'hui, les inscriptions sont officiellement ouvertes jusqu'à la fin du mois. Pour ceux qui auraient du mal à choisir une carrière, des brochures sur les options de chaque département seront disponibles au secrétariat. Je vous souhaite de bien réfléchir avant de prendre votre décision ! »

Un brouhaha surexcité s'éleva des gradins au moment où le bourdonnement annonçant la fin des cours se faisait entendre.

**(****)**

« Réfléchis » fit Rachel. « Qu'est-ce qui te plaît comme département où tu te débrouillerais bien ? »

Assise à côté d'elle sur l'herbe, plusieurs brochures posées sur ses jambes placées en tailleur, la fille brune plissait le front.

« Ben… Déjà, je crois que je ne ferais pas une grande carrière dans le Protectorat » avoua-t-elle lugubrement.

« Un point de départ comme un autre » reconnut la blonde.

Hael leva sur elle ses yeux bleus scintillants. Fait exceptionnel, puisqu'en temps normal, elle ne levait presque jamais le regard. C'était le prototype même de la version féminine du « geek » ainsi que diraient les humains : maladroite, timide et terriblement peu sûre d'elle-même. De quoi réveiller l'instinct maternel de Rachel.

« Voyons… » marmonna la blonde en s'emparant d'une des brochures. « Les Communications, je ne pense pas… Il faut être à l'aise en public, malheureusement. »

« Je sais » gémit Hael. « Et je ne comprends _rien _à la politique, alors je ne peux pas postuler au Management. »

Rachel fit la grimace. Elles n'allaient tout de même pas y passer la journée !

« …Ou alors tu peux entrer dans la Maintenance. Aux Affaires Internes, il paraît que c'est surtout du travail de bureau… »

« Oui, mais une fois que la Terre sera peuplée, ce sera la Maintenance qui s'en occupera » protesta la brune, « et si ça se trouve, ils demanderont des opérations de terrain, et je ferais tout rater… »

« Hé, calme-toi » fit la blonde en étendant le bras pour tapoter l'épaule de sa sœur.

Ce faisant, elle dut se pencher et fit tomber la pile de prospectus posée sur ses propres genoux. L'un d'entre eux – couvert de motifs mathématiques imprimés de nuances vives – attira l'attention d'Hael qui le ramassa et l'ouvrit.

« …L'Architecture… »

Rachel fronça les sourcils.

« C'est quoi, ça ? »

Hael tourna une page, sa grâce commençant à bourdonner.

« En gros, c'est imaginer, concevoir et réaliser des bâtiments et des paysages. Et il y a plusieurs divisions… _Modelez votre œuvre de telle sorte que l'on dise que cela ne peut être le fruit du hasard_, oh là là… »

« Tu es intéressée ? » demanda la blonde.

La brune se frotta les lèvres.

« En fait… Quand je vais sur Terre, je… j'ai parfois des petites idées… J'en ai une surtout, mais elle est complètement folle ! »

« Sans blague, c'est quoi ? » interrogea Rachel.

Les ailes blanches d'Hael s'agitèrent nerveusement.

« Je veux créer un canyon » souffla-t-elle. « Avec des plantes, des oiseaux, un fleuve, tout. Et je veux qu'il soit immense ! »

La blonde sourit en entendant des étincelles pétiller dans la grâce de sa sœur.

« Et bien si tu veux le réaliser, ce canyon » déclara-t-elle en considérant la brochure que tenait Hael, « je crois que tu viens de trouver le bon moyen. »

Les joues d'Hael rougirent délicatement.

**(****)**

« Tu as déjà un projet en tête, toi ? » interrogea Uriel, tandis que lui et Anaël montaient l'escalier menant à la cafétéria.

La jeune fille aux ailes rouges mit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

« …Et bien, je me disais que s'ils développaient les Affaires Terrestres, je pourrais choisir la Maintenance. »

Uriel s'arrêta sur l'antépénultième marche, clairement déconcerté.

« Tu veux postuler à la _Maintenance Terrestre _? » lâcha-t-il avec incrédulité.

Les ailes rouges s'agitèrent.

« Pourquoi non ? Avec une race en développement à guider, je ne pense pas que j'aurais souvent l'occasion de m'ennuyer. »

« C'est un travail longue-distance » protesta Uriel. « Il faudrait que tu restes toute l'année sur Terre, tu y as pensé ? Et si jamais la direction décide d'opter pour une politique de non-intervention ? Je te connais par cœur, tu deviendrais folle ! »

La jeune fille fit la grimace.

« Ce sont des risques à courir » reconnut-elle. « Mais c'est la carrière qui me plaisait le plus. Honnêtement, j'ai une tête à passer mes journées dans un bureau ? »

« Non. Mais penses quand même à ça » implora le jeune homme.

Anaël pencha la tête sur le côté, comme un oiseau.

« Dis donc, tu t'inquiètes vraiment ou alors tu veux juste que je reste près de toi ? »

Uriel rougit violemment sous sa peau brune. Sentant la grâce de son frère se mettre à tournoyer d'embarras, la jeune fille changea précipitamment de sujet :

« Et toi, tu t'es décidé ? »

Le jeune homme pinça les lèvres.

« Oh, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais besoin de me casser la tête » déclara-t-il. « Je pose ma candidature au Protectorat. »

Anaël écarquilla les yeux.

« Tu plaisantes ? » souffla-t-elle.

Uriel haussa les épaules.

« Hé ! La seule chose que je sache faire à peu près correctement, c'est de me battre. Autant que ça serve ! »

« Mais c'est le _Groupe d'Intervention Angélique Spécial_ » s'insurgea la jeune fille. « Si les Léviathans réussissent à s'échapper du Purgatoire, tu va te retrouver en première ligne ! Franchement, tu veux mourir ? »

Uriel la dévisagea de ses yeux argentés.

« Tu connais la devise du Protectorat ? » interrogea-t-il.

« _Sauver des vies au mépris de la sienne _? Bien sûr que oui, qui ne connaît pas cette ânerie ? »

Le jeune homme sourit.

« Tu te concentres trop sur la deuxième partie de la phrase. L'important, c'est la première moitié. Le Protectorat est là pour _protéger_. Il ne faut pas oblitérer cet aspect de la chose. »

Anaël roula des yeux.

« Tu nous fais le complexe du héros ? »

« Pas du tout, j'aime simplement taper sur les têtes et faire sauter des trucs. Si au passage, je peux éviter que t-qu'un ange se fasse tuer, je ne vais pas cracher dessus. Et en plus, il y aura Virgile ! »

Anaël fronça les sourcils.

« Et il est où alors, le troisième membre du trio ? »

Uriel fit la moue.

« Tu crois quand même pas que Zach irait se salir les mains ? Il a pris le Management. »

La jeune fille crut distinguer une très légère pointe d'amertume dans la voix du garçon.

« Ah… Et ça te peine ? Je veux dire, vous vous connaissez depuis au moins sept mille trois cents et quatre ans… »

Le jeune homme la regarda.

« Je sais ce que je veux, Anna. Et quand on veut vraiment obtenir quelque chose, il y a des choix à faire. Des choses à abandonner. C'est comme ça que ça marche. »

La jeune fille hocha machinalement la tête.

« Je sais… Promets-moi que tu ne te feras pas tuer ? »

Uriel fit bouffer comiquement ses plumes.

« Que le Léviathan me dévore si je romps ce serment » articula-t-il avec emphase.

Anaël se cacha la bouche derrière la main pour rire.

**(****)**

« Toi, au moins, tu n'as pas à te ronger la grâce pour ta future carrière » commenta Naomi.

Gail déploya brièvement ses ailes rose vif.

« Que veux-tu que je te dise ? » répliqua-t-elle, souriante. « Les Cupidons sont chouettes. »

« Pour le moment, vous ne faites pas grand-chose » rappela Ion qui lisait le prospectus expliquant les mérites du Protectorat.

« Ah, quand les humains vont arriver, ça va être nettement plus animé ! Là, on nous explique surtout comment faire naître l'étincelle chez la cible. »

« J'imagine que ça doit être assez simple » glissa la brune.

Gail fit la moue.

« C'est crucial de bien doser, en fait… Si tu n'en mets pas assez, ça ne tiendra pas, si tu en mets trop, tes cibles se mettront à copuler sur le champ, et tant pis s'il y a du monde. »

« Eurk » grimaça Ion.

« Et il faudra encore les suivre au minimum trois mois pour être sûr qu'ils restent ensemble et qu'ils ne se séparent pas avant d'être bien énamourés » poursuivait la jeune fille aux cheveux blond vénitien. « Après, ce sera à eux de faire marcher leur affaire. »

« C'est toujours compliqué de travailler dans le social » commenta Naomi. « Surtout les Communications. D'après ce que j'en sais, là-bas c'est ragots, cancans et potins à foison. Un travail de rêve pour Rachel. »

« Tu t'attendais à ce que ce soit un département sérieux alors qu'il est parrainé par Gabriel ? » persifla Ion.

« Je reconnais que c'était trop demander » avoua sa jumelle.

« Et vous deux alors ? » interrogea Gail. « Vous irez dans le même département, j'imagine ? »

Les jumeaux se dévisagèrent avec hésitation.

« En fait… Non. » déclara le jeune homme.

Les yeux dorés de Gail s'écarquillèrent.

« Et bien là, vous me surprenez » souffla-t-elle.

Naomi agita ses ailes gris-noir.

« Ion n'aime pas la politique, on n'y peut rien » lâcha-t-elle avec un soupçon de regret. « Il a choisi de postuler aux Affaires Internes de la Maintenance, et moi je prendrais le Management. De toute façon, j'y étais vouée tôt ou tard. Je suis quand même la secrétaire à temps partiel de Michel. »

« Espérons qu'il ne te proposera pas une situation plus _permanente_ » marmonna le jeune homme qui avait entendu beaucoup d'histoires peu recommandables sur les relations entre patrons et secrétaires.

« Pardon ? » lança Naomi en fronçant les sourcils.

« Rien du tout… »

« Tu va au Management ? Ma pauvre ! » siffla Gail. « Il y a des rumeurs qui courent sur la prof, et crois-moi, ce n'est absolument pas du bien ! »

Naomi pinça les lèvres.

« Vraiment ? »

« Si tu veux tout savoir » confessa l'apprentie Cupidon, « le surnom de Mébahiah, c'est _Sa Divine Garçitude_. Il paraît qu'elle note vache et qu'elle punit sans raison… »

Naomi conserva son air impassible tandis que la grâce de son jumeau tournoyait légèrement.

« Tu sais… Tu peux toujours venir aux Affaires Internes aussi » proposa le garçon.

La brune sourit.

« Non merci, Yoyo. Si son Altesse des Pouffes cherche quelqu'un à qui parler, elle va la rencontrer. »

Le sourire de la jeune femme n'avait rien de particulièrement menaçant, pourtant Ion et Gail sentirent tous les deux un frisson leur courir sur l'échine.

**Petites explications :**

**Le Protectorat, c'est l'équivalent de l'armée. Donc entraînement intensif au maniement des armes et défense du territoire.**

**La Maintenance, c'est l'administration. Les Affaires Internes sont la gestion du Paradis et les Affaires Terrestres sont la surveillance de la Terre.**

**Les Communications, c'est les médias. Donc la transmission des informations, tout ce qui concerne les révélations divines et les prophéties.**

**Le Management, c'est Sciences Politiques pour les anges. Donc les futurs leaders du Paradis.**

**C'est plus clair, maintenant ?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Que voulez-vous nous nous sommes aimés**

« Oups ! » lâcha Esper en trébuchant sur le paillasson.

« Tu es bourré ! » s'esclaffa Ion.

Pour être tout à fait honnête, il n'était pas en position de faire des reproches à son petit ami, vu qu'il avait bu presque autant que lui. On pouvait dire ce qu'on voulait sur les Cupidons, quand ils décidaient de faire la fête, ils y allaient à fond. Et l'ambiance était tout bonnement irrésistible.

La fête avait commencé à dix-sept heures. C'était après huit heures passées à danser – et à se soûler sans scrupules – qu'Ion avait décidé de raccompagner Esper chez lui. S'il était resté plus longtemps, le garçon aux ailes de mouette aurait fini par rouler sous la table.

Et puis, l'ambiance commençait à devenir un peu trop… débridée. Le problème avec les fêtes organisées par les Cupidons, c'était qu'elles finissaient toujours plus ou moins par pousser les participants à ouvrir les portes du septième ciel… par le chemin d'en bas, s'entend.

Ion était d'ailleurs sûr d'avoir vu Virgile – _Virgile !_ – reluquer Gail d'une manière absolument lubrique…

Le bruit que fit Esper en s'avachissant sur le canapé du salon tira le jeune homme de ses pensées.

« Ouf ! Ça siffle » se plaignit le garçon aux ailes de mouette.

« Où ça ? » interrogea Ion, qui pour sa part se sentait étrangement hilare.

La question laissa Esper pensif pendant une minute entière.

« Dans la tête ? » lâcha-t-il avec incertitude.

« Ah ouaiiiiiiis » commenta Ion en s'asseyant tout contre son amoureux. « Moi je sais pourquoi. Et toi, tu sais ? »

« Non » avoua Esper. « Dis-moi ? »

Ion rapprocha sa bouche de l'oreille du garçon.

« Parce que… tu… es… pété » souffla-t-il.

En guise de réponse, Esper lui saisit le visage et commença à l'embrasser.

L'alcool aidant – avec le fait que le gardien d'Esper était absent pour deux semaines – Ion rendit le baiser avec ardeur.

Les lèvres d'Esper avaient un goût d'orange – courtoisie du curaçao, et vu tout ce que le garçon avait bu, il pisserait sans doute vert demain – elles étaient chaudes et souples à souhait, et Ion avait juste envie de battre le record du patin le plus long de toute l'histoire – record actuellement détenu par Tamiel et Seraiah, qui avaient réussi à tenir cinq heures avec la langue.

Et puis, sans bien savoir comment, Esper se retrouva couché sur le canapé, les mains sous la chemise d'Ion, et avec une sensation _très _indiscrète entre les jambes.

Les deux jeunes hommes dégrisèrent sur le champ.

Esper se releva, repoussant son amoureux, et se détourna, essayant de cacher l'envie localisée au niveau de son bas-ventre.

Personnellement, il était prêt à faire passer leur relation au niveau supérieur. C'était Ion qui avait des réticences à franchir le seuil. Bon, c'était un poil frustrant, mais si le garçon qu'il aimait disait _non_, alors c'était non. Quand on aimait vraiment, on n'obligeait pas l'autre à faire ce qu'il ne voulait pas.

Et Ion ne voulait pas d'une intimité plus poussée pour le moment.

« Désolé » lâcha Esper, la grâce vibrant dans les tons rouges.

Ion lui posa une main sur le bras.

« …Ça va » déclara le jeune homme aux ailes gris-noir.

Son autre main se posa sur l'épaule d'Esper, le ramenant gentiment face-à-face avec lui. Puis les deux mains d'Ion glissèrent sur les côtes de son amoureux, la gauche se posant sur ses vertèbres tandis que la droite effleurait l'entrejambe palpitante du garçon aux ailes de mouette.

Esper sursauta et leva la tête. Dans les yeux bleus qui le dévisageaient, il put voir une demande.

« S'il te plaît… on peut… passer à la vitesse supérieure ? » souffla Ion.

Esper retint son souffle.

« Tu es sûr ? » interrogea-t-il.

Ion posa à nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« …Oui. »

**(****)**

Ils avaient décidé de le faire dans la chambre d'Esper. Perdre leurs virginités respectives sur le canapé, ça avait nettement moins de cachet.

Tout en retirant sa chemise, son pantalon et son caleçon, Ion sentit la chair de poule recouvrir ses bras et sa nuque. Il fallait reconnaître qu'il y avait de quoi.

Il ne se sentait pas prêt. Pas du tout. Il s'agissait de son corps, de son intégrité physique. Il s'agissait d'abandonner quelque chose qu'il ne pourrait plus récupérer par la suite. Et ça, ça l'angoissait.

Il s'assit sur le lit à côté de son amoureux qui lui frotta doucement le poignet.

« Si au dernier moment… » hésita Esper. « Je comprendrais, tu sais. Je ne veux pas te forcer. »

Ion sentit sa grâce pulser. Il avait peur. Non, plus que ça, il était terrifié. Mais par-dessus tout, il avait envie de se laisser aller. Il avait envie de faire l'amour avec le garçon qu'il aimait, et que la peur aille se faire voir.

_Parfois, c'est à toi de décider d'être prêt._

Il prit les mains de son amoureux, s'allongea sur les draps et posa les mains d'Esper sur ses hanches.

_Viens._

Esper hésita une seconde, puis commença à le caresser.

Chez les anges, l'amour se faisait sur deux niveaux : le niveau physique et le niveau spirituel. La fusion des corps et le mélange des grâces.

Ion pouvait sentir la grâce d'Esper effleurer la sienne tandis que son amoureux le touchait. Il pouvait sentir sa timidité, sa crainte de lui faire mal… sa crainte de passer à l'acte.

Il poussa sa propre grâce contre celle d'Esper. Pour lui montrer ses ressentis. _Moi aussi j'ai peur. Mais ça ira. Je te fais confiance._

Ils s'embrassaient de nouveau. Ion sentait la peau d'Esper tout contre la sienne, le corps de son amant recouvrant le sien.

Un frisson le parcourut lorsqu'il sentit le sexe du garçon aux ailes de mouette sur son entrejambe. Leurs deux grâces étaient pressées l'une contre l'autre, prêtes à se fondre ensemble.

Une seconde d'incertitude, une oscillation au bord de l'abîme – puis Esper le pénétra.

Ion eut un hoquet et se contracta instinctivement avant de se détendre presque aussitôt. La sensation était définitivement étrange – un être extérieur à lui-même qui s'introduisait dans son intimité la plus profonde – mais ça ne le dérangeait pas.

C'était comme une évidence.

Deux pièces de puzzle qui s'emboîtent. Il faisait l'amour avec le garçon qu'il aimait. C'était aussi simple que cela.

Il avait chaud. Il se sentait bien.

Esper se retira doucement et lui caressa les cheveux.

« Ça va ? » s'enquit-il à voix basse, presque inquiet.

Mais seulement presque.

Ion sourit et l'embrassa à nouveau. Avant de lui glisser dans l'oreille le cantique le plus magnifique qui ait jamais été chanté par les anges :

« Je t'aime. »

**(****)**

Le lendemain, Ion était en train de boire son expresso à la cafétéria lorsque vinrent s'installer à la même table que lui deux de ses congénères.

« Alors ? » lança Virgile.

Le garçon aux ailes gris-noir darda sur lui un regard vide.

« Alors quoi ? »

Uriel gigota sur son siège, sa grâce tournicotant sur elle-même.

« Et ben… on a entendu ta sœur dans le couloir… »

« Qui râlait parce que tu avais découché » reprit Virgile. « Or il se trouve que Zach t'a vu partir avec Esper, et que tous les deux, vous avez l'air d'un Léviathan qui aurait croqué un ange. Alors, c'est nous qui nous faisons des idées, ou hier soir vous ne vous êtes pas contentés de faire la causette ? »

Ion pinça les lèvres.

« Et quand bien même nous aurions fait autre chose » lâcha-t-il, « en quoi ça vous concerne ? »

Virgile poussa un glapissement de triomphe.

« Il avoue ! Uri, tu es témoin, c'est un aveu ! Alors, c'était comment ? »

« Gil ! » gronda Uriel qui avait ses limites.

« Quoi ? On a bien le droit de demander ! »

Ion se laissa aller à ses souvenirs et poussa un soupir, sa grâce commençant à ronronner dans les tons dorés.

« A ce point-là ? » fit presque timidement Uriel.

« Encore mieux » répondit rêveusement le jeune homme aux ailes gris-noir.

Ses deux vis-à-vis se regardèrent dans le blanc de l'œil, subitement intimidés par la nouvelle expérience de leur camarade. Laquelle n'était pas à prendre comme une bagatelle après tout, il s'agissait tout de même de _ça_.

« C'est quoi le mieux ? » finit par demander hardiment Virgile.

« C'est après, quand tu regardes l'autre dans les yeux… »

Virgile renifla avec un vague mépris.

« Tiens ! T'as pas plus guimauve, peut-être ? »

« Oh, arrête ! » protesta Uriel. « Pourquoi tu gâches toujours la poésie du moment ? »

« La poésie ! Mais t'es vraiment un Cupidon, toi ! »

« Et toi, tu n'es qu'une brute mal dégrossie ! »

Ion ignora la dispute qui montait. Il avait chaud, et pas seulement à cause du café.

**Titre provenant du poème "Couvre-feu" de Paul Eluard.**


End file.
